A Guy, A Girl And a Trailer
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Set after the shooting of the last scene from episode 2x19 S.O.S!Matthew doesn’t have any kids in this and he and Margherita have only been married for 3 years. Mevie Fic!M Rated. CHAP 18 UP
1. Chapter 1

**A Guy, A Girl and a Trailer**

**Set after the shooting of the last scene from episode 2x19 - S.O.S!! Hope you guys will like it!!I have to admit that this started out as a prize oneshot for a very special 100th reviewer for one of my jate fics, but after some thought i decided to turn it into a full fledged fic so here it is :)**

**P.S. Matthew doesn't have any kids in this and he and Margherita have only been married for 3 years. Dom will also play a part in this fic later on ;)**

Enjoy

By the end of the long scene which went all the way into the early hours of the morning, both of them were officially wiped out to do anything else, and lucky for them tomorrow's shooting didn't really require much of their participation or attendance for that matter. Instead it was gonna circle around one of their least favourite cast members, Michelle Rodriguez or as they secretly named her Mikhail Rodriguez, mainly cause she walked around everywhere acting as if she had a pole stuck in between her legs.

"Huhhhhh" Evi let out a distressed moan as she literally dragged her feet back to her little trailer while taking off her off white full sleeved sweater, not even taking the time to notice her fairly observant audience situated not so far off from where she was. A pair of deep, hazel brown eyes staring at it's target with such concentration and intensity that anyone who stood a witness to it would see it as one clear feeling being conveyed.

"Hey man you okay?" Harold suddenly inquired, literally coming out of the blue and startling the distracted man.

"Huh….uh yeah" Matt uttered and then drifted off once again within the dizzying web of the brunette now standing not too far way from him, talking on her phone with someone who seemed to be a good friend of hers judging by the way her green emerald eyes lit up in ecstatic glee when she laughed at something the person said, God I love her laugh, he mused to himself as he sighed in a complete sense of content, being gradually soothed emotionally and physically by the beautiful vision in front of his eyes.

From then on his gaze not only followed but so did his feet as he secretly followed her back to her trailer, not even regarding the man next to him who was slightly miffed at first about being dismissed in such a manner but in the end he passed it off to a usual guy thing and with that he walked off to his own trailer, while getting out his phone to check on his wife and daughter.

"Okay I'll talk to ya later!!" the brunette spoke cheerfully into the phone, managing to not only light up the person's mood on the other side of the phone, but also the man who was carefully hidden from her, but still focused on her every move, like a predator would when it's sneaking up on it's prey, but unfortunately his cover was soon blown when his own phone started going off, and as he briefly looked at the caller display to see who it was he sighed in frustration and disappointment as an immediate response.

"Everything okay?" a familiar female voice announced itself to him as he let out the surprised sigh he was holding in.

"Yeah…….yeah I'm good it's just that….." he managed to get out, while still trying to hide the shock and surprise he was feeling at her unprepared but graceful presence.

"Just what ?" she inquired with a genuine sense of curiosity dominating her tone, and all he could do in response to it was smile inwardly at her sincere concern over him. Over the two years they had been with each other on and off set, their friendship had only grown even more with each moment that passed, but there still seemed to be a wall between them. A wall that prohibited them from possibly furthering their current friendly involvement with each other.

"It's nothing don't worry about it!!" Matt replied once he gained enough courage to respond to the beautiful woman in front of him, even with all the dirt smothering her face, she was still so beautiful and flawless in his eyes and nothing, or no one could tell him different, not even Josh who had teased him about his strange interest in the brunette, a person who was clearly meant to be nothing more than a friend to him, well that's what she had to accept the whole time.

"C'mon you can tell me you know." she coaxed in a strained childish like voice that had him laughing out loud in response and soon she too joined in with his laughter, feeling more than content that she could ease the stress away from him just like that.

"Well I don't know but……." he replied, deciding to now play along with her little game, and this time all he got in response was a strangled out moan of frustration due to his lack of compliance with her request and as much as he found it cute and funny, he also found it quite a turn on, and within seconds of that sight, he felt himself slowly hardening in the area he longed to hide, but secretly quench within the one person whom he knew could.

C'mon Foxy you know you want to tell me!!" she teased while nudging his side slowly, and at one point he had to briefly close his eyes while silently moaning at how utterly arousing it felt for her to not only tease him with her bodily contact, but also of the fact that she had referred him as that, a fox. A sneaky but aggressive animal none the less, and he himself wasn't very far off from that description, especially when it concerned the brunette now standing in front of him. Once he opened his brown eyes to absorb the reality of the atmosphere he was currently existing within, he met her eyes once again and this time he saw a more of a serious and concerned expression displaying itself, and whether he liked to admit it or not, there was a reason for feeling a sense of concern because he wasn't sure how long he would last if he didn't have her in the same way he use to engage with, with his wife.

"Okay but can we talk about it somewhere private?" he asked off her and since her trailer was closer to where they were currently standing, she nodded in an agreeing manner and then instructed for him to follow her.

Once they were inside, and safely situated within her trailer, she turned around to ask him again, but as the words started to come out of her mouth, she was suddenly cut short by a pair of lips pressing against hers in a more than demanding fashion, and all she could do for the first few seconds was allow him that power over her before the sudden realisation of their predicament kicked in, and with that she pulled away and placed a hand on her mouth in shock, her watery green eyes conveying that feeling to him in a more than noticeable manner.

"Why did you do that?" was all she could ask of him while still trying to push down the stinging shock she felt running through her body.

"Are you sorry that it did happen?" he shot back in a not so frustrated manner, but more of a curios one.

"That's not the point and you know it." she replied while turning around to try and get a hold of her growing emotions, and she didn't feel the slight sense of ease when she felt him inching himself closer to her.

"I want you tell me right now that you didn't feel anything when I kissed you. I want you to tell me that you don't feel the same way as I so obviously do for you. Tell me!!" he softly inquired while inching himself even closer as each word was expressed making her gasp in surprise as a response.

"You know we can't…" she strained out in a shaky tone, not only surprising herself but the man currently standing behind her as well.

"Why can't we. Why do we have to deny ourselves of this…." he breathed out before he placed his lips on the outline of her neck and then allowed his tongue to co-ordinate along with his lips, making a wet trail along the entire expanse of her skin, moving all the way up to the spot directly behind her earlobe and once he heard her dragged out moan of utter appreciation, he then heightened his ministrations further, firstly by slowly wrapping his arms around her and then burying his face further into her neck, allowing her to feel the complete masculinity of his stubble rubbing against her moistening skin.

"Ahhh I want…..oooo……I want." she kept on gasping out while bucking further into his embrace and nudging her head against his to get his attention as her words failed to make an impression on him.

"What is it?" he momentarily paused as he placed a gentle kiss along the left side of her jaw, and then continued on……

"Tell me what you want baby?" he half moaned and breathed into her ear, and as the sensation hit and bounced off her skin, she wordlessly whirled her head around to meet his darker ones, looking at her with such focus and want that all she could do in return was grant him, and give him the satisfaction he was practically begging off her at the moment. The progression of the moment was however stopped by Matt's phone vibrating frantically in his back pocket, and without a doubt in his mind, he knew exactly who it was and the brunette wrapped tightly in his arms strangely knew it as well, and with that she allowed her hands to roam around his back side, right before she retrieved his phone expertly and threw it to the side of the trailer, smashing it into little pieces, and for a brief moment Matt pulled away to look at the scene on the floor right before Evi pulled his head back to hers, engaging him a feverish kiss that had him moaning right back into her mouth in no time, and with that shared, the other elements that restricted them from being with each other came off as well.

Once they were both equally naked from the waist up, he slowly leaned down to make a trail of wet kisses along the length of her body, leading him to finally go on his knees so that he could get better access to the other parts of her. The parts no one got to see but her, well that was until now as he slowly undid the button to her dirty brown trousers, briefly stopping to look up at her in a gesture of confirmation, and the fact that she grasped his head closer to her center in response, made it very clear that she did want him to continue with loving her, like no man could.

The next thing that came off were her black frilly lined panties, and as he inched them down her slim thighs, him still on his knees, he started to place sweet kisses along the surface of the delicate skin and once the garment was fully removed and abandoned, he grasped each ass cheek of hers and then placed his mouth against her center in the same intensity his hands were now initiating on her back side.

"Oh my fucking God!!" she cried out as she grasped his head with her right hand while her left took on the job of pleasuring the others parts of her, the ones out of his reach at the moment, but she didn't complain in any way because he was exactly where she wanted him, loving her in the most arousing way.

"Oh god I'm coming, I'm coming" she started crying out, feeling slightly shocked at how quickly he was bringing her to release, but it was far too late to hold it within any longer and with a few more thrusts initiated with his tongue, she was quickly coming down from her high, erupting uncontrollably into him along with her cries of unexpected profanity, which spurred him on even more in response, and with that he made the solid decision to not pull away until he had drunk every drop of her release, and with that he pushed himself even further into her, burying his nose into her dripping skin in an attempt to get even more out of it, and lucky for his change in ministrations she was coming into him again, this time even stronger than the last.

Once she was physically done and ready to fall, he was grasping her within seconds and carrying her into his arms with one hand while he undid his blue jeans with the other, and with a little help from the woman in his arms, he was finally free of his constricting confines and now ready to love her fully and properly, striving to end this night with him buried as far in her as possible, and within moments of that thought passing through his mind he had pushed her against the nearest wall of the trailer, and once she was securely placed against it, he took hold of his aching cock in his right hand and went to guide it to her entrance, but he was stopped halfway by Evi's hand, only to replace it with hers instead. Her making slow and steady strokes with her small hand, while Matt just stood huddled over her, watching as she stroked him.

After she had gotten him to the point she had been striving for, she removed her hand from his shaft, much to his disappointment, only to now place him against the wall while she mirrored his earlier position with her, and it was him moaning out loud this time as she stroked his shaft with her hot mouth, travelling from the engorged tip, right down to the thickening base. All he could literally do in response to her was throw his head back in pleasure while sucking on the finger she had offered him in an attempt for her to know how he wanted it, and the rhythm he wanted her to go on him.

However within moments of her heightening pace, he was suddenly shouting out loud in the same fashion while absent mindedly thrusting his release into her working mouth, and once they were both sure that he was finally done, she released him with a pop and surely threw her arms around him, kissing him, in a gesture of thanks for allowing her to have him like this, but little did she know that he wasn't done thanking her just yet.

Within minutes he took her into his arms once again, the whole time kissing her, and in the process of lowering her to the floor, he had managed to bury his quickly hardening length within her, making her arch back immediately and cry out in response to the new and extremely pleasurable intrusion.

"You're in me, you're in me." she kept saying as she swayed her head from side to side, getting slowly overtaken by the heightening pleasure, and it wasn't until Matt sealed his lips with hers that she had finally focused the pleasure through the same way he was channelling it. In the form of the gathering thrusts he was initiating within her, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure through her, almost like he was reviving something within her, something deep and meaningful.

"Deeper" she then ordered as she grasped hold of his thrusting ass cheeks within her small hands to pull him even deeper into her, and the new position allowed them to now feel the meaning to the phrase _"the ultimate connection". _A feeling where nothing else mattered other holding onto that connection and maintaining it's well being.

"Come over, come all over me baby!!" Matt gasped out as he trusted his entire length within her, the only thing now visible to the outside world was the smacking movement of his tightening balls, moving along even more frantically as her body arched more into his embrace.

"I'm coming, coming……oh god baby…….I want your big dick to come in me… come in me...aaaahh" Evi moaned out while thrusting her body up to his as she allowed the tips of her fingers to graze hurriedly along the expanse of his rapidly beating chest, and within that very second their bodies suddenly smacked against each other in response to their mind numbing releases spilling into each other, and instead of slowing down, Matt gained even more pace and thrusted the rest of the orgasm out of her, his cock being lubricated by her spilling release, and in turn the impact of the friction set him off, coming hard within her, leaving them to celebrate and end the moment with a deep and endless kiss, but was this the end?

**There it is so far guys!! So would you like another?? If you guys don't like it then it's okay, I'll take it off the website :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Wow so it's looks like I'm not the only person intrigued and slightly obsessed with the concept of Mevie. Over the past few days I have been browsing over the internet and I was seriously astonished by the range of Mevie material out there. I was just like wow, hehe. Anyhoo I'm not gonna bore you with the detailed methods of my mevie research, instead I'm gonna give you the second chap to my very first attempt at mevie. Once again thanks so much for the reviews guys and I hope that you'll like this one as well.**

Enjoy

_"Hi it's Matt, sorry I can't take your call right now but just leave a message and I'll get back to ya."_ Matt's voice spoke out into the phone Marg was currently holding in her hand as she got out of her car and then to the path of the set she knew her husband was working at.

Over the past few weeks, she had noticed a sudden change in him and it wasn't just in the way he had behaved with her, but to a certain extent she couldn't really blame him, seeing as she was practically out all the time, with his older brother Tom none the less.

At first their want to be within each other's presence was firmly based on a friendly level, but as the time passed, that sense of friendship turned into more of a secret involvement, one that clearly crossed the boundaries of any sense of a normal friendship, and as much as she wanted to stop it, she couldn't really get past the fact that he was so much like her husband, so caring and attentive. A constant reminder of what he used to be like when he first married her.

However now all she was to him was a distant acquaintance, a means to have some sort of company and the fact that he hadn't come home last night, made her really want to put her foot down once and for all, cause she wasn't sure she could handle it anymore, especially now, she thought as she gazed at the one area she felt could change their relationship, and hopefully for the better once she made him understand the version she had constructed within her mind.

"Oh, excuse me!" the brunette haired woman expressed as she collided with the other woman.

"Yes well you should be." Marg replied in a cold and emotionless voice, an obvious sign to the person opposite her that this woman was not to be trifled with in any manner. So with that she proceeded to just walk away and not retaliate before things could really get out of hand. However she was unfortunately stopped once again by the very person she was trying to get away from.

"I'm sorry what?" the girl asked in her best attempt at a polite tone.

"Do you know where my husband is at the moment?" the older woman asked again in a louder and more annoyed manner.

"Well it would help considerably if I had a name to go with the question." the girl replied, making the other woman let out a huff of annoyance in immediate response, but she attempted to respond anyway.

"Matthew F….." the woman started out, but she was stopped halfway by not only the girl's voice, but her sudden change in expression as well.

"Oh Foxy, well he should be in his trailer now, resting I would presume, but come to think of it I did see him walking with Evi to hers so you could check there." the girl replied in one breath and then wordlessly walked off as the woman she was talking to had already done the same at the very mention of Evi's name.

(Meanwhile)

"Oh my fucking God, where did you learn that!" Evi screamed out as her body arched into the man whose mouth was currently working on the most sensitive and pleasurable part of her.

"Mmmmm like strawberries." Foxy hummed out, licking his lips as he pulled away from her previously exploding center.

"God, please don't get me going again." the brunette moaned out as the man above her placed wet unhurried kisses along the expanse of her firm and well sculpted tummy. A feature he thought made her look so tough but gentle at the same time.

"But you taste so good, how can I not want more of you." he managed to reply in between the kisses he was planting as he inched his way back up to her face again. Words weren't simply needed as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes, his right hand stroking her side while her arms wound their way around his neck again. A frequent and similar position she had been engaging him in, especially last night during their unexpected moment of passion.

"So what happens now?" the green eyed brunette genuinely inquired with all sincerity in her voice, another quality which had mesmerised him to this day.

"What do you want it to be. Do you want this?" he replied with the hint of a wicked smile gracing his features as he placed his already hardening cock at her heated entrance once again, for what seemed like the thousandth time as a result to the previous night's occurrences. However she was too turned on to turn him down, and as she felt his length firstly probing at her and then finally entering her, all she could do was close her eyes and swim in the mind numbing pleasure he was unleashing in the way no other man she had been with had.

"It feels ah……..it feels so mmmmm." was all she could utter as she grasped both sides of his head closer to the curve of her neck while her lower body opened wider to accept even more of him.

"You like how this feels?" he moaned out against her neck while making his thrusts more forceful and demanding.

" I….." she gasped out as she in turn became more revved up as a result of this change.

"Tell me how right it feels!!" he asked her as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at her face for an answer while his thrusts within her maintained a pleasurable pace.

However the moment to say anything was forcefully brought to an abrupt stop when the door to the trailer they were currently within was thrown open, and with that a familiar form became uncovered before their very eyes.

"What is this?" the woman at the door screamed out at the two people lying in a loving entanglement on the floor, and before Matt or Evi had the time to explain, the woman they were looking at suddenly collapsed and passed out without warning.

"Marg." Matt shouted out as pulled away from Evi and then sprinted to catch the woman in his arms before she got herself hurt on the metallic stairs to the trailer.

Fifteen minutes later and they were anxiously waiting in the corridor of the nearest hospital they has managed to admit her into in time.

"This is all my fault!" a voice guiltily uttered from where the brunette was currently sitting. In response to this she just gazed at his now sunken form, and as a result she really had no idea what to say, but for now she just decided to focus on the well being of the man and the woman who was currently behind the doors opposite to them.

"Hey it's gonna be okay alright, it's gonna be…" she attempted in a soothing manner while placing her hand on his hunched back, but once again they were both interrupted by a voice coming from the place where Margharita was currently resting within.

"Matt." Evi uttered while focusing her attention on the Doctor standing above them.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Evi attempted asking when the man standing beside her failed to find the will to speak at all.

"I'm sorry but are you family or something?" the Doctor inquired in a professional manner while still attempting to offer their hand to shake.

"No I'm just a close friend, but is she gonna be okay? Please just tell me that she is?" the saddened woman asked again in a pleading voice, hoping to God that she wouldn't be responsible for the heartache that could have been avoided in the very first place.

"Well I'm not sure that I can…." the Doctor started out, but he was stopped and surprised by a voice he had never expected to hear.

"I'M HER FUCKING HUSBAND, JUST TELL ME!!" Matt shouted out, and in response to that the Doctor muttered a brief apology while resuming with telling them what he had learned and surely surmised as a result.

"Nothing to worry about Sir, thanks to you two. We managed to save her and the baby in time." the Doctor instructed while accidentally letting the source of her condition slip out.

"She's……she's what." was all Matt could utter while the brunette standing beside him hung her head to push away the tears that had already started to gather.

"Congratulations Sir, you're gonna be a Father!" the Doctor simply uttered as the two people opposite him still adorned a look of extreme shock, and for different reasons of their very own.

"So what happens now?" Matt dumbly asked as he tried to ease himself away from the genuine shock he was currently experiencing.

"Well we might need to keep her in for a few weeks, just to make sure that no complications arise along the way, but apart from that it seems like everything will be okay, and if you wanna see her now as well then that would be okay too. Just make sure to inflict no stress on her because come next time we might not be as lucky." the Doctor carefully instructed to the man before him and with one more brief note of congratulations shared with the stunned man, The doctor was off to continue with his duties.

"So you wanna co……." Matt attempted to utter while looking to the side of where he expected the brunette to be standing, but all he saw in turn was empty space, and from there on all he could do was check on the other woman he was supposed to be overly content with, especially now, but was he really content, even with knowing?

**There it is guys and the issue of the baby will be explored further, because as we all know, not everything is black and white, especially when it comes to me, hehe. Anyhoo so what do you think guys??**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back again and with another mevie angst filled update. So without further interruption here it is guys and once again thanks so much for the reviews.**

**P.S. Rach don't worry cause your plots will make a play within this fic, hehe ;)**

**BTW in case you guys didn't know, Nicole is actually Evangeline's first name. Just wanted to let you guys know that because she is briefly referred to as that in this chap and maybe in the others to come as well. **

Enjoy

She kept on running. Running without a care in the world because at this point all she could have cared for and possibly loved one day, had been taken away from her within a matter of seconds. There was no way to come out of this, and as much as she wanted to stomp her feet and get her own way, she knew that something like that wouldn't be acceptable in the real world, especially from an adult.

(Meanwhile - Back at the Hospital)

"Mr. Fox……Mr. Fox are you alright?" the professionally dressed man in front of him asked with a deep sense of concern present within his voice.

"Huh, uh yeah so um….." Matt started out, but he suddenly lost control of his speech once again as his mind started to reel around the present situation he was in.

"So….would you like to see your wife now or……" the Doctor replied, feeling a tad bit stupid for having to put words in his mouth, but to a certain extent he could sense what seemed like regret, _could it be?_, he wondered, but being that it was none of his business he failed to question it in any way, and with that he just waited for the man opposite him to respond.

"Yeah, thanks." was all Matt spoke out while shaking hands with the man in a normal form of gratitude anyone else would do if another helped them out in some manner, and with that done he placed his hand on the door knob, took a deep breath and then braced himself for what would happen from this moment on, or more so what he would have to live with from this moment on.

(A few blocks away)

She was slowly pulling up alongside her apartment, her mood sour, but equally tired as well, and not just physically. The emotion ripping within her was straining her control to the point where she found it hard to breathe, but she knew that she had to get over it sometime, even if it would break her heart doing so. _She had to move on, _she reminded herself with determination as she walked up the stairs to her shared apartment.

"Hey" a voice suddenly spoke out brightly as the brunette continued to drag her feet once she shut the door, and in response to that the person opposite her immediately grew concerned.

"Hon, you okay?" the woman across from her asked while moving her body forward to provide the kind of friendly support she felt that this person so desperately needed.

"Yeah I'm fine Rach, why?" Evi replied while trying to move out of her friend's way so that she could succumb to the lonely confines of her bedroom. A place where she felt where she could let anything out.

"C'mon Nic you can tell me." the shorter brunette replied while again trying to comfort her friend in the best way she knew how. However she certainly wasn't prepared for the outburst of emotional anger she got as a response.

"MAYBE I DON'T DAMN WELL WANT TO ALRIGHT. I JUST WANNA BE ALONE!!" the brunette screamed out right before she slammed her bedroom door, waking up not only the neighbours next door, but also the third person who was living along with them.

"Wow, what happened to her today?" the blonde asked while peeking her head outside the door to her bedroom, which was right next to Evi's.

"I'm not sure." Rach replied while constructing the best attempt at a clueless expression, but on the inside she felt that it might have had something to do with a tall, broad and gorgeous man she too admired with a deep sense of fascination. Although she was barely 20 and a virgin so the whole first time crush on a man much older than her was to be expected to a certain extent, especially a man who looked like Matt.

The following morning she never came out of her room and that seemed to worry her room mates even more, but in an effort to not piss her off any further, they chose to just wait patiently while the brunette felt it was the right time to move past the way she was currently feeling.

"You have one new message - _Evi it's me, just please……..just please pick up the phone and talk to me. I …..I just please just call me back_ - end of messages."

This was about the tenth call he had made to her phone, and with each one made, the pain in her heart became more severe and apparent, but along with the pain came a sense of determination. The determination to not let this get the better of her in any way. It wasn't her fault that he felt this way about her. He was the one who made the move to take their relationship or whatever you could call it, to the next step. _If anyone should be feeling guilty, it's him, _she said to herself, as her body rose itself from it's previous defeated position.

"Hi guys!!" Evi expressed to one of the two people she had expected to see as she walked out from the door to her bedroom.

"Where's Rach?" Evi inquired with genuine concern as she neared herself to where the blonde was currently residing.

"Uh…..I think she's filming today or something so…..ah great just bloomin great Rach." the blonde expressed in an annoyed manner and words weren't needed from there on as the script Rach had left yet again was being waved in the air by the blonde woman, and all the brunette across from her could do was smile. The first smile in a long time according to her own observations.

"Ah Rach what are we gonna do about her." Evi expressed while trying to get a hold on her giggles.

"I would go but I'm……" the blonde woman started out, but Evi just waved her hand in front of her face. A clear enough gesture that she had something to say, and the blonde could wait and only hope it was the thing she was hoping she would say.

"Don't worry about it. I've got some things back at my trailer that I have to pick up so I'll probably be able to catch her before she films her first big scene" Evi said, while sharing a more than knowing smile with the blonde who too had the experience of working in this business.

"See ya later Em" Evi shouted out before she whisked through the front door and into her car, ready to face the new day ahead.

(Back at the Hospital)

After spending the last five hours at the bed of his poorly wife, he finally gained the strength and courage to head back into work again, much to Margi's goading as well. A gesture which managed to elicit the hint of a smile onto his features, but it soon disappeared as he looked at his silent phone once again, and was suddenly reminded of what he had wrecked. Of what he wouldn't be able to fix in any way. Regardless of that however he still tried to put it to the back of his mind for now, because he knew that if he didn't then he would never get past it. So with one more gesture of verbal assurance shared with the woman in the hospital bed, he was off on his way to the set. A thing he hoped would take his mind of the things he was dealing with.

However as he walked out of the massive entrance to the hospital, he was immediately hoarded with a mass of photographers trying their level best to get the best shot of their target, and for a few minutes he just stood there, frozen in the spot while the flashes went off in his face, and it wasn't until he heard a familiar voice calling out to him from behind the crowd that he suddenly snapped out of it and then followed the voice.

"Get in!" the voice causally ordered for him to do, and without a second thought he jumped into the front passenger side of the car, and it sped off almost suddenly as a result.

"Wow that was close huh." the soft voice spoke out as she focused her gaze on the road.

"Thanks Rach." was all Matt said while he slumped back into his seat, clearly showing off the gloom of his mood.

"You okay?" Rach inquired while checking her rear view mirror to see if they were still being followed by the crazed paparazzi.

"Don't ask." he replied while burying his face further into his hands, succumbing once again to the harsh reality of his predicament.

"Sorry." was the best reply she felt she could give him at the moment, because she didn't really wanna try and intrude on his personal life more than she already felt she had. So with that, the rest of the journey to the set was spent in an uncomfortable silence, and the very minute they had arrived within the confines of their work place, they were both literally itching to get out of the car, especially Matt whose sights suddenly caught hold of the very green eyed brunette he had been trying to talk to for the last few hours.

"Stop the car!" was all he instructed of the brunette in the driver's seat who couldn't help but feel slightly disheartened at seeing and knowing the man's preference, but Evi was her room mate and friend, so with that in heart she wordlessly complied and temporarily parked to then watch her passenger literally sprint out to his target, and all she was left to do was sigh in disappointment while continuing on with her journey.

"Evi, Evi" the running man kept on shouting out, and the more she tried her best to ignore him, the more louder his calls for her got, and with that she was forced to stop in her tracks before they started to attract attention of any kind.

"Hey" Matt immediately expressed as soon as he had caught up with her, and all she did and continued to do in response was share a steely, almost lifeless gaze with him. One which sent shivers running up and down his spine, and not the ones he had experienced the other night with her.

"Evi I know your pro….." he tried explaining, while making the daring move to allow one of his hands to grasp hold of her shoulder, but as he dreadfully assumed, she stepped back while wrapping her arms around herself in an obvious gesture of protection, from him none the less, and in return he couldn't help but feel a slight prick of hurt at knowing that he had now lost her complete trust in him too.

"What do you want?" she spoke in a low voice while now keeping her gaze firmly planted to the ground.

"Wasn't what happened between us the other night clear enough to suggest what I wanted. You don't even have to ask that anymo……" he emotionally confessed, but he was abruptly cut off and slightly startled by the brunette standing opposite to him.

"Don't. Just don't bring up something that never happened, well not emotionally anyway." she replied while laughing bitterly at the last part, but again it was a useless opponent against the tears that had already started to gather within her emerald green orbs.

"So your telling me that you never felt anything." he asked off her, his voice also cracking with a swelling amount of emotion that had finally been set off by her previous admission.

"Yes. I guess it just meant more to you than it did to me……..I'm sorry." she falsely admitted while keeping the people she cared about in mind, particularly Marg and the baby she was now carrying. She really didn't want to be responsible for the break up of a family she had come to know of and care about as a result, even if Marg wasn't as committed in returning that sense of sentiment, especially now. So with that in mind she spent a few more minutes to decide her situation here and now, and once she did, she just looked up at him one more time and then walked off, her emotional resolve slowly breaking as she took each step away from the man she had so obviously cared about.

**There it is guys, mevie angst, hehe, but don't worry because like Jack and Kate, this too will be a journey, and an emotional one it will be, but knowing me I'll always try and put a little smut in it as well lol. Anyway come next chap we'll be seeing Matt's brother making an appearance, and the reason for it being is because he's looking for something, or someone. So what do you think guys, would you like to see more?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me again and I come with yet another instalment. Although I'm a tad worried with the slight drop in feedback this fic has been getting, but to a certain extent I would kinda understand the fact that this sort of ship might not appeal to everyone, but still I was a little concerned, that's right guys I've seen the number of alerts it's on, hehe. Anyhoo without further interruption here it is guys and a big thank you to the people who read and reviewed.**

Enjoy

That was the last time they had spoken to each other, and ever since then a lot had happened, well more so for Matt than Evi. Soon the news about Marg's pregnancy had loomed around the set and all, and with that a lot of the cast members had all mutually agreed to throw a surprise party for the Daddy to be sometime, unknownst to Matt of course, but he had a slight inclination that they were up to something, judging by the fact that he would always see his cast members talking in small groups while trying to be as discreet with the looks that they shared with him, but the one person he wanted looking at him didn't even bother to attempt it.

He knew or rather hoped that she hadn't meant the stuff she said, because he knew in his heart that she would never regard or see him in that light. If she did then she would have pushed him away that night at the trailer, but no she did accept him. She accepted every kiss and caress he had so passionately initiated on her. Till this day he could still clearly recollect the essence of her taste on the tip of his tongue, and how it felt as it ran down his throat, making him moan deeply in response at the sensation and what it arose from within him as a result.

"Matthew" a voice suddenly spoke out from his left side and as he gradually allowed his attention to the source of the voice, he just silently sighed in stress and slight frustration at the fact that once again he wasn't looking at the person he had wanted to gaze at for hours on end.

"Hey Rach" he exclaimed in a tired voice while hunching back into his previous position in the chair he was currently residing in within his trailer.

"Wow you look like crap…." she started off smiling, but as she received a sharp look in response, she just ducked her head and muttered a quick apology. One which Matt couldn't help but smile at for some reason he couldn't seem to decipher just yet.

"So how is she?" Rachel then chose to ask after maintaining a distinct amount of silence within the space between her and him.

"Well the baby is fine so Marg is in the okay for now but….." he started out explaining in a monotonic manner, but he was cut off by the brunette across from him who just proceeded to ask him the question again, this time with more emphasis and meaning. One she hoped would convey her intent, and the immediate sigh she got in response was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"I don't know, but I wish I did sometimes." Matt painfully admitted while burying his face into his hands, and all the woman across from him could do was allow her own emotions to get the better of her at seeing this clearly unhappy and broken man. So with that sense of knowing she decided to try and offer him some kind of physical support, but as soon as she had made the first step, she suddenly realised why she was here, why she wanted to come here, but as she gazed at his broken form she couldn't help but get past the fact of how he was gonna make it through this.

"C'mon" the woman then simply instructed as she stood in front of him.

"What?" was all he could ask as his gaze took in her expression and then at the hand outstretched for him to take.

"I wanna show you something" Rachel replied while wearing a slight smile on her face, and at that point he wasn't sure how he would approach this, but his curiosity won out in the end, and with that he briefly took hold of her hand to mainly regain some composure over his balance and once he did, he just waited for her to lead the way, and she wordlessly complied straight away, walking out of the trailer and towards the direction of the cool and endless beach he could start to smell right away.

(Meanwhile)

For the last few hours she just stood here, rooted in this place of complete calm and solitude. A place where your life's troubles could be easily washed away with each wave of water that took it into the endless abyss of it's expanse. However that sense of calm she was previously experiencing was soon cut short by what appeared to be a screeching like sound. One which alerted her at first, but as she finally spotted the source of it, she just smiled knowingly to herself while the word Rachel just sprung up into her head, but soon her smile faded at the sight of the second figure she saw following in the same direction. A figure she could decipher straight away, judging by the way they strode onto the beach. Her first instinct was to walk away and ignore it because what he did with his life now wasn't for her to judge and criticise, not anymore, not since she said those words to him a week ago to this day, but the more she tried to act on her instincts, the more she felt like sticking around to just see him, _I mean there's no harm in admiring him this way is there?, _she told herself as her feet now guided her towards the area of the two people.

"C'mon it's amazing" Rachel screamed out as she walked into the rough but refreshing feel of the waves swishing against her.

"Uh I don't think this is a good idea I……." Matt expressed in a nervous manner as he watched the brunette's clothes now sticking very provocatively to her slender form, and his sense of nervousness became even more prominent when he was now faced with what had lied behind those materialistic confines.

"Rach what are you…." he tried getting out while trying to avert his gaze as much as possible, but he was forced to look when the brunette caught hold of his chin, forcing him to finally look at her in confusion, while a pair of emerald green eyes not so far off on the beach now looked at her with nothing but seething hatred. Hatred she had no idea why she suddenly possessed, and as a result it raised a singular question within her. One which involved her feelings, her already developing feelings for this man.

"Just let it go. Let it all go." the woman expressed as her fingers physically worked on what she had just said, and from there on all he could do was close his eyes to construct the one face that would help him through this, and once he finally opened them all he saw was the blurred vision of a brunette. One he surmised was her judging by the similarly constructed silhouette, and with that he finally gave in to what she had planned, not even knowing or realizing that he was still being watched by a more than broken hearted brunette who just couldn't believe this. Her best friend and the man she thought she loved, together, and here she was a bigger fool than she ever thought she was, and from there on her mind started constructing the feasible possibilities.

_Was this all a set-up in the first place? Was she a way to get to the real thing? _She was well aware of the fact that her and the brunette had always been jokingly referred to as twins, but was he this blind and emotionally wrecked to not know the distinct difference between the two. To not know the experience of what they had shared in that single night. The want, the passion, the taste, the love?

_I have to get out of here!, _she immediately concluded to herself in an attempt to escape this craziness once and for all because she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to handle this anymore, it was already weighing too heavy on her already broken heart. So with that she made a move to actually follow her mental instructions of running as far away from this as possible. Her legs getting her further and further into the depths of the jungle she had run through so many times during shooting, and not before long she found herself suddenly bumping into a small but solid form. One she had come to know as………

"Dom?" Evi gasped out as she allowed her eyes to travel along the expanse of the form to confirm what she had just uttered.

"Evi? You okay?" Dom asked her, showing nothing but genuine concern for the woman in front of him. The very woman he had so regarded as one of his dearest friends. However that was about to change in the next second when the brunette just wordlessly lunged herself forward and attacked his lips with a seemingly wild fervor. An assumption which was primarily based on his interpretation of the way it felt, and for some reason he couldn't seem to pull away from it, much to his surprise, but to a certain extent that sense of longing he had so wished for her to feel for him was always there, even since the miracle of the show's construction brought them together, and with that sense of accomplishment finally achieved he wrapped his arms around her while pulling her lips closer onto his. Not even realising that he was literally the farthest thing from her mind, especially now.

(Meanwhile - Back at the beach)

All that could be seen now was the silhouettes of two people standing at the edge of the horizon, physically engaged in something for different reasons, more so for Matt than Rachel, but the raw and thoughtless lust now being ignited within them at this moment was too hard to pull away from. So with that they buried themselves deeper within each other. Each of them shying their faces away from the world to focus on each other, but what each of them were focusing on were two different stories altogether, especially for Matt who could and still only see her face in his mind, and the very next minute the pleasure he was experiencing got to a point where he had to verbally express what he was feeling, regardless of the brunette he was currently engaging himself with.

"Ahhh….fuck……ahhhh…….EVI." Matt suddenly shouted out into the air above him and the brunette currently in his arms stilled completely in shock and hurt.

"What did you sa…." she managed to get out before her emotions suddenly surfaced as a result of hearing that name, the name he had just screamed out with nothing but longing and passion. Qualities she had longed for him to share for her instead, but sadly as she finally gazed into his eyes, she could still see that look in his eyes. The look of feeling disheartened and being forced into something he didn't really wanna do.

"Rach I….." he tried getting out in attempt to apologise in some way for what had just happened, but all she did in response was place her hand in front of his face while roughly pulling herself out of his arms so that she could retrieve her clothes and escape the sense of humiliation she was now feeling as she stood in the presence of this man.

"Please just give me a chance to explain Rach I…." he tried again, this time with more determination in his voice, but still it wasn't enough to match the anger which now replaced the sadness that lingered within the brunette's heart.

"Don't bother" was all she said, and with that she walked off with her clothes in hand, leaving the man now standing behind her to wonder what he was exactly doing with his life, and what he wanted to do with it from now on. Although the one word which kept on reigning clear in his head was her. Her name, her face, her eyes, her body and the way it fit against his, but sadly he would never get to experience that, especially now.

(Meanwhile - back at the Hospital)

She had been resting for what seemed like days for her, but in real effect she had only been sleeping for a few hours, but regardless of that she had finally woken up from her deep slumber only to be met with the eyes of a person she had never expected to see, now and here.

"Tom?" was all Marg could speak out while her hand continued to rub against the bump of her pregnancy. A feature which had immediately caught the man's attention when he first entered the room

**Well there it is guys. The mevie angst has officially begun, hehe. So what do you think guys?? More reviews means a quicker update ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys moi is back again with another instalment to a fic I never thought would survive as long as it has and I have you guys to thank for that. So thanks for the reviews and please, PLEASE keep them comin because as long as the feedback comes, then so do the updates ;)**

Enjoy

The more she engaged herself with him, the more she started to see flashes within her mind. Random but significant flashes that all seemed to involve one person. The one she was trying her hardest to forget at this very minute.

"_Wasn't what happened between us the other night clear enough to suggest what I wanted."_

The one line that kept on playing over and over in her head, and the more she tried to deny it's real and more than obvious meaning, the more louder it rang out in her mind. To the point where she felt like ripping her head to shreds. A gesture she hoped would seize her growing insanity over her incessant thoughts of this man. The things he said, and the way she felt when she was with him, emotionally and physically.

"Evie, love I want to…."

She heard the man across from her stutter against her lips while his arms physically tightened themselves around her, almost afraid that she might run away from him at the first chance she got. So with initiating that more than determined gesture, he finally pulled away from her and gazed longingly into her glassy green orbs, never having seen something so natural and innocent, and as a result he couldn't help but feel the want to get lost in them completely.

"Dom I…I just" the brunette tried to utter while finding a plausible reason to mask her actual reason for doing it.

"Let me explain…."

"No Dom it's okay you don't have to……"

"No I do, please….please just hear me out alright." the short blonde man literally pleaded off her as he sensed her reluctance to engage with him, in any manner.

"Evie I know that we're just good friends and I really want us to continue on being that, but why can't we be something more along with that." he bravely admitted not even believing in the slightest that he was already proposing something like this, and judging by the growing expression of fear he now saw adorning her face, he knew that she was feeling the same way if not worse, he dreadfully thought to himself as he stood in front of her.

She really had no idea what to say at this point because she was not actually gob smacked at what she had just done, _but of what was confessed as a result of her terrible mistake, _she thought to herself as she stood here, knowing that she rightfully belonged somewhere else. Preferably within the presence of the one person she knew could secretly make all things right for her. She knew that now, but she knew that it was also too late, seeing as he had already moved on, with her best friend none the less. Or more so what she used to regard her as before she saw what she saw. _Maybe I should move on too, _the brunette was sadly forced to conclude as a result of her plaguing thoughts, each one involving him.

"Evie?" Dom asked her while trying to be as patient as possible with the vision in front of him.

"Okay" she simply chose as a response, and the man opposite her immediately broke into a wide grin which to her assumptions made him look utterly cute, and for what seemed like the first time in ages, she let out a smile of her own, but soon it disappeared upon the realisation of what she wanted to add to that more than surprising statement.

"But I do wanna take things slow here, because I…."

"Don't worry, we can take it as slow as you want. However would asking you out to accompany me to a party tonight be pushing things a little fast?" the blonde man asked while offering her a heart warming smile. One that she couldn't help but succumb to while she gave him an agreeing nod in response.

(Back at the beach)

Following the scene he had clearly been responsible for, he quickly retrieved his abandoned clothes and walked off the recess of the vast beach and towards the direction of his trailer, his mind focused on one thing at the moment, or more so one element that he knew would help him forget everything for the time being. So with that he put an increased amount of pace in his footsteps. His craving suddenly growing as a result of what his thoughts had just assured him would be a good enough cure for the mind numbing pain he felt running through the entirety of his already conflicted and breaking heart. However the one thing that snapped him out of his conflicting thoughts was the Green day song he had programmed as a ring tone for his blackberry, and once he almost regrettably pulled it out, he sighed yet again at being reminded of his other responsibilities.

"Hello" he answered in a monotonic and tired manner, but the response he got on the other end was enough to not only wake him up, but it also raised another sense of worry for him. The worry that any Father to be would naturally share if it concerned the welfare of their unborn child.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked as the person on the other line waited patiently to voice their reply, and when they finally got the chance to in between the man's constant random mumbling, they finally told him that it was nothing to worry about other than a simple message of concern to be passed on from his wife, and with that they mutually disconnected, but Matt now had a different idea in mind to the previous one he shared.

(Meanwhile)

"Tom….what are you……"

"What are you doing here?" Marg finally managed to get out while fixing herself into a comfortable position so that she could properly focus on what she was seeing at this very minute.

"Yeah I am and I have a feeling that it's good that I did." Tom replied while allowing his rich hazel brown eyes to focus on the bump. The bump that he assumed held a baby, their baby. Or that's what his heart was secretly wishing for at the moment.

"You have to go" Marg chose to shoot as a reply to the man in front of her because to be honest having him here would only make matters even more complicated, and she knew that it would also mean the final nail in the coffin to her marriage.

"Why?" he asked her while shutting the door behind him. In a way telling her that he wasn't about to walk out on her or their relationship for that matter. _Not again, _he said to himself as he gazed longingly at the woman in front of him.

"Cause he can never find out Tom, and you suddenly showing up here might just seem a little…." she attempted to express, but it appeared that Tom was quite ready to lay out his reply to her, judging by the slight smile that had gathered over his chiselled features. A gesture which reminded her so much of his older brother, or the way he used to be with her, the brunette sadly revealed to herself while gazing down once more at the one thing she still felt could save everything.

"Who says I came here to see you. Maybe I just wanted to pay my favourite brother a visit. I swear I've even forgotten what he looks like these days." the tall man joked with the brunette, and lucky for him he finally got the smile he wanted to see in return. The smile that had plagued his mind and heart ever since he last saw it back in New York.

"So how have you been, well apart from the obvious….." he then opted to say while smiling at the last part, but as he took the time to gaze at her bump again, thoughts started to surface. Thoughts which brought on a more than obvious sense of realisation. However for the time being he chose to remain quiet, cause he feared that his assumptions would only arise a whole new wave of confusion of stress, but still he couldn't seem to dismiss these thoughts. What if it wasn't his in the first place, even though a small part of him expected and hoped for it to be.

"Well things are good, Foxy is doing great and…." the brunette started off, but she was determinedly cut off by the man in front of her, who seemed quite concerned with something, and she had a good idea as to what it was, especially when she caught him staring at her belly again.

"So where is he now. I mean I thought he would be here to be with you and all."

"He said he was shooting today, but he assured me that he would be back as soon as possible." Marg explained while trying her best to keep her welling emotions out of her voice because she knew that he would catch on at the slightest hint of it.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked right away, and she just sighed in tiredness and frustration over not being able to keep this to herself. She knew that if she lied to him then he would find out for himself, and that would not only cause chaos for her relationship, but it would also ruin the one he had naturally formed with his brother as well. So with that in mind she took a deep breath and then went onto to tell him what had happened over the past few days, especially the one event she had so unfortunately been a witness to, and by the end of it she just slouched back and buried her face in her hands. Allowing for the tears to finally spill out, and within seconds Tom was at her side comforting her in the way his heart felt the need to do so, especially when it came down to this woman. This woman who had been a constant object of his dreams.

"Hey, hey shhhh it's okay. You don't have to worry Marg………I'm here. I'm here now." he expressed with a welling sense of emotion rising from within him, and once she pulled away from his comforting embrace, she was welcomed with that very assumption of emotion glistening clearly within the recess of his hazel brown eyes, and the very next moment she found her view of this scene getting more clearer and defined as she finally felt a pair of lips sealing themselves over hers, and judging by the intensity she felt as a result of it's touch, she knew that he wasn't planning on pulling away anytime soon.

However the very next minute they were both forced to pull apart by a voice now yelling at the doorway, and all Marg could do from that point on was place her hand against her mouth while alternating her focus between Tom and the other man in the hallway. The man she had come to know and regard of as her husband.

**There it is guys, and yeah I know that this chap was a little crappy, but I needed to build up the drama at some point, other than the additional mevie drama of course, which we will see happening and progressing further in the next chap, along with other things that might raise an eyebrow or two. So if you guys wanna read what happens next then you know what button to press to give me the will to continue, hehe. Thanks.**

**P.S. We are far from done with the Rachel fiasco as well, and as the fic progresses, we will also start to see her character develop even further, but will Evie ever forgive her??**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys !!moi is back and feeling considerably better!! Anyhoo first off thanks so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me, especially with such a seemingly unusual ship that I can't help but be drawn to, and now I know that I'm not the only one, hehe. So without further interruption here it is guys and as usual please, please take the time to tell me what you thought because I love it when you do that ;)**

Enjoy

The next thing she did see was the two people she had always regarded with a deep sense of affection, now at each other's throats fighting for what they thought was rightfully theirs, but for very different reasons, more so Jack than Tom, but regardless of that they continued on with their brawl. Not even realising that the woman watching them fight was slowly forced to hunch herself over into a foetal position as a result of the mind numbing pain she was experiencing in the very area she was grasping at the moment, and it wasn't until she let out a scream that the two men stopped what they were doing and then moved towards the direction of the distressed woman.

However as they made the move to do so, they were literally trampled by a horde of Doctors and nurses already rushing in to tend to the woman lying on the bed. The image of her pained form becoming less clearer to them as they were escorted out by the two Guards that had also showed up. Each one of them handling their target in the same rough but precautious manner.

Once they were outside and relatively clear of the location of her room, they were left and strictly instructed to stay there until the Doctor was ready to see them and affirm them of Margi's condition, specifically the health of the baby she was carrying. The baby both men now thought they were going to father, but who they couldn't seem to decipher at the minute.

"Matt I can…."

Don't, just don't okay." Matt interrupted the man in front of him verbally while also making the physical gesture to act it out as well. From there on they just went into a seemingly endless moment of silence. Both of them thinking of what to say, and how they would overcome this rather tough situation. However the one thing that weirdly kept going through Tom's mind was what he had been assuming earlier on, especially when he witnessed the one thing that arose that very sense of suspicion from within him. Never the less he was forced to abandon those thoughts when he suddenly caught sight of the Doctor heading their way, and judging by the expression he noted adorning the man's face, he could therefore conclude that it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Is she going to be okay?" Matt immediately took it upon himself to ask the smartly dressed man in front of him, despite what he had been a witness to earlier. The baby being the only thing on his mind now.

"Well we managed to get her settled with a mild sedative, but it was lucky that we got to her in time, cause if we didn't the we might have not been able to dodge that bullet." the middle aged man truthfully confessed while sharing a knowing glance with the two men in front of him. A few minutes earlier he was informed of what had happened and even though he didn't what the reason was, he knew that a repeat performance of something like that again would only result in something tragic, maybe even fatal.

"Can we see her?" Tom chose to ask while earning a sharp glance from the man beside him, and the Doctor in front of them was more than coherent to pick up on it, and with that his mind made a brief decision. One that he felt would satisfy both parties for the time being.

Well… I would like to but she really needs her rest now." the man in front of them instructed to both of them, more so Tom seeing as his anxiousness to see her lead him to try and chip in and say otherwise, but he knew not to go against this man's authority. So with that both men just wordlessly nodded in agreement while trying to maintain a distinct amount of distance away from each other. In some ways to portray their bond as friends and brothers at this point, but of course the Doctor they were talking to had already been called away on another emergency, so he was forced to leave them, sharing a brief good night with each of them before he did leave.

After seeing the Doctor off, Matt just continued to stare at the now vacant space in front of him, and when he felt that he got his fair share of momentarily dwelling within that sense of loneliness as well, he just turned around and then made the decision to walk off, leaving behind the very person he used to regard as a relative and friend.

(Meanwhile)

"I don't know whether I should, I mean is it too soon?" was the question the blonde was asked with all honesty and intent, and for some reason she could see that there was another reason she was asking this. Almost as if she was trying to cover something up, something deep she assumed while giving herself the brief amount of time to think over the possibilities that would prove her right as a result.

"Steph?" The brunette asked her again. This time showing more emphasis with her words in an attempt to get a straight answer.

"Look……if it truly makes you happy then I think……..you should go for it. I mean he's a great guy and all. I should know seeing as I went out with him in the first place." the blonde joked while reminiscing over the good old times she had shared with this man, and by the end of it the brunette was more sure now of what she wanted to make of her decision, thanks to the woman in front of her of course. Whom she then kept on hugging in gratitude for helping her get over so many things.

However the light and hearty moment was interrupted and shattered by the arrival of their third tenant and room mate, Rachel.

"Hey guys, so what's up?" the young brunette chose to ask while trying to make sense of the way the other brunette was staring at her. Almost like she had killed someone close to her. Steph too was quick to pick up on it, due to the obvious fact that Evie had failed to say a single word to her ever since she walked through the door, and she was surprised further when Evie just got up and wordlessly excused herself from the room and apartment altogether, leaving two truly clueless people behind.

"Wow, what happened there?" was all the blonde could find the will to ask while trying to get over the confusion she was feeling on the inside.

In response Rach just shrugged her shoulders while trying to remember anytime she might have done something to piss her off, but each time she just came up with nothing, and in the end she just moved her head from side to side, but the possible thought which hit her next was enough to make her think twice. The one thought of a moment that had affected her on so many levels, more so emotionally than physically, because she knew that a man like Matt wouldn't take advantage of such an experience..

_No, she couldn't possibly know as well, _the brunette told herself while trying to reassure herself that she was right of that very statement, but the more she thought about it, the more it not only pained her, but in some ways it all made sense, especially with the weird way Evie was regarding her, or the very lack of it, the brunette briefly reminded herself while trying to come up with some sort of explanation.

"Rach, do you know what's going on?" Steph asked her with a genuine expression of concern masking her light honey coated skin. A feature thanks to living in what she estimated to be one of the hottest places on Earth.

"Maybe" was all the brunette chose to use as a response while she walked towards the direction of her room to get ready for the party she was forcefully told to come to by many of the people on and off set, being that she was one of the newest characters to the show and all.

However at the time she would have been thrilled over receiving such an honour, but now, now she just felt like drowning her entire self and never surfacing. Not until the shame she had so carelessly brought upon herself went away completely. Along with the one person who she knew would remind her of it again and again.

Later on in the day, and the party scene being held at the beach was in motion along with the numerous amount of guests that had started arriving. Sadly enough it was now going to be a farewell party as well to one of their fellow cast members whom they really didn't get a chance to know, due to the fact that she had only been with them for this second season of Lost, and even then to she had never really hung out with any of the cast members off set. However in the end everyone had come to a mutual decision to make amends and give her a friendly goodbye, even if some people didn't really know her that well.

"So how does it feel?" the black haired woman was suddenly asked by a voice behind her and when she briefly took note of it's features, she smiled to herself and took her usual carefree stance while taking a swig of her drink and saying…….

"Well apart from the bullet that was lodged into my heart, I'd say I was doing pretty fine." she joked with the long haired blonde man who had his drink in one hand and his other arm around his wife Yessica of almost two years now.

"Don't forget that jungle scene as well. My poor baby still has the scratches to prove how hot it was." Yessica expressed with a genuine smile while the man beside her just buried his face as low as it would go. A feature both women knew was what differentiated him from his character, because they knew that Sawyer would have taken this opportunity to work his charm in, just like she knew he used to do when they were dating.

(Meanwhile - Outside on the beach)

She just continued to stand here. Watching over the horizon of the beach spread out in front of her. The sounds of the waves coming in and out creating a weird sense of calm and peace for her, and for the first time in a long while she wasn't thinking about anything else. That was until she felt something else other than the presence of this more than lively atmosphere around her.

"I can feel you there you know" Evie finally expressed with the slightest hint of a smile gracing her freckled features at the relevance of that very statement.

In response to that she just heard him let out a breathy laugh while making his way to join her and to also partake in what she was doing at the moment. However the moment was quite short lived for him when he already saw her wordlessly walking away from him, again. No, she's not getting away this time, he affirmed himself and then briefly waited to act on it physically and quickly, before it was too late.

"Let me go." was all she chose to express in response to his sudden and unexpected move to stop her. However his grip only tightened this time, and with that she was forced to turn and fall into the recess of his already open arms. His form immediately welcoming hers with the kind of warmth that was for her and her only.

"Please just let me go. Let me go Matt." she kept on almost chanting into his chest, hoping that his heart would listen instead, seeing that his mind was strongly focused on one thing, her. What she didn't expect in the slightest was to hear an additional sobbing other than her own, and when she slowly pulled away from him, she was faced with a scene that managed to break her heart even more, despite what they had been through the past couple of days.

"What's wrong?" she chose to ask, allowing for the friend in her to surface for the time being.

"Everything is so screwed up Evie. It's just so screwed up" was all the tall man before her kept on expressing to her with the utmost amount of emotion swelling from within him. A result of the stress he had to carry on the weight of his already waning shoulders.

"Hey, hey don't worry about it I mean we ca……."

"It's the baby" he simply replied, while managing to make her freeze in complete fear in response.

"Is it okay or is Ma……"

"IT MIGHT NOT BE MINE!!" he finally had the strength to confess it after having heard the brief story about Marg's affair before he had his hands wrapped in a death grip around his brother's neck.

She honestly had no response to that because the thoughts were coming in so fast, and each one of them confused her even more as a result, but there was still one thing that reined through loud and clear. _What would happen from now on? _She asked herself, and before she took the time to actually ask him that, they were both distracted by the voice and appearance of another person. One Matt never thought he would see here, and what he saw happen next was enough to not only sting him, but it confused him as well.

"There you are. I thought you'd run off and left me for someone else." the small man beside her joked with a smile on his face while leaning over to peck the brunette's cheek.

"Hey mate. You slipped out pretty fast as well, why don't you come back in and celebrate with the rest of us." Dom offered while holding his hand out to briefly congratulate him on his own little celebration, but little did he know that there was clearly a lot more to it, but regardless of that Matt remained quiet and accepted Dom's thoughtful and friendly sentiment, but his focus was planted on the brunette beside him the whole time. The same brunette who now kept her gaze on the floor the whole time because she knew she would break if she had to look at him now.

(Later on that night)

After spending an agonising hour of watching her being constantly ogled by her new boyfriend he assumed, he finally walked out of the party, making the excuse to one of his cast members that he was a little under the weather, and with one last gaze shared with the now laughing brunette he was off.

What he didn't see was that she was watching him the entire time. Trying her best to come off nonchalant about his presence, but in effect there was no possible way she could dismiss it completely, and as she saw him walking off, she quickly and quietly slipped out. Heading off in the same direction, and hoping that she hadn't lost him yet.

Once she made her way outside she allowed her gaze to take in all areas of the scene in front of her, and soon it gained focus at the sound of a voice coming from a form leaning against a car.

"Hey" was all he expressed in an almost monotonous manner and the tone of it sent chills through her.

"I'm sorry" she confessed after having to get over the all familiar feelings that arose as a result of those chills running through her. What followed after that was a moment of silence and the more it stayed, the more agitated she grew, and with that she lifted her face up to focus on the scene in front of her, and much to her surprise it was a lot more clearer and closer than she would have anticipated, but instead of stepping away from the obvious temptation, she just continued to stand there gazing deeply into his eyes. Her own seeing them darken gradually with each minute that passed, and the very next moment all she heard and felt was a low moan coming from him that became a lot more clearer to hear as she was pulled even closer into him. His lips finally making contact with hers after all this time, but what she did next was enough to surprise him in turn.

**Hehe, I know you probably hate me right now, but I really want each theme to play out in the right way and don't worry because I'll make up for it in the next chap. So what do you think guys. Remember guys more reviews means a quicker update, and I do mean it because I've already started typing the next one, hehe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Without further interruption here it is guys. Thanks so much for the reviews ;)**

**P.S. An update for "just jack" will be up by tomorrow guys. It would have been up sooner but moi had a little too much fun (drinking wise), hehe. **

Enjoy

She pushed him…….

"Stop it!" she hissed at him while displaying a venomous expression. A sight that confused him in some ways, but the more he gazed at her, the more he started to see something surfacing from behind it, and the tears gathering within her green orbs were enough to confirm his assumptions.

"Evie shhh it's okay, it's okay. We're gonna be okay." he then chose to express while inching himself forward to offer her the support he felt he could only console her of, but once she again she pushed him away. This time making the move to step out of the way so that she could move on from this once and for all, but the man behind her didn't really think and feel the same way about the situation. In fact he was rather tired of this charade. Of trying to keep their feelings pent up for each other, and even though he was hurting at the moment, he felt that she might help ease it considerably. However the next thing that came out of her mouth was enough to make him think twice.

"There is no we Matt, and there never will be. Not when there are so many obstacles at stake. One of them being the possibility of you being a Father. Marg needs you now." the brunette told him while the pain in her heart excelled to that of a mind numbing sensation.

"What about I want. What I need?" was his immediate reply, and when she failed to respond to it in anyway, he stepped forward again and placed himself in the position he felt he needed to be, right now.

"Evie look at me. Look at me." the man in front of her kept on asking of her. His voice turning into more of a plea when she failed to follow on what he had requested. However he was finally rewarded on the fourth try, and all he did was let out a smile when they finally made eye contact.

"Your what I need…….."

"Don't please just oooooohhh" she started out, but she was momentarily cut short by feeling a pair of lips sealing themselves over a spot she knew he had learned all to well during their short but momentous time together. From there on things between the pair had taken more of a passionate tone. Matt nearly devouring her through his wet and open- mouthed kisses. His tongue travelling all the way into the hollow of her collarbone while his lips worked around the surrounding area.

"Matt we………Oh my God!!" was what the woman in his arms barely had a chance to say before she felt her form being lifted into the air and more into him. His already hardening arousal becoming more than evident to her, especially when it grazed against her center in a teasing manner, and the smirk appearing on his face when she moaned out loud to verbalise the pleasure, was enough to show both parties that their bodies were more than willing in complying with what could be achieved from such an experience.

A feeling of heat started to rise from within Evie when Matt started to grind more urgently into her currently clothed center. His seemingly poised erection moving higher and higher as he continued to devour her mouth.

The only thing that did stop them short was the sudden and quite deafening sound of a car alarm, Matt's car alarm in fact, and all he did to fix this problem was to retrieve the key with his left hand while his right held the beautiful brunette to him. Her mind and existence lost somewhere within him at this point. His ministrations were simply too powerful to overcome any kind of self control she had previously attempted to muster when they first engaged with one another.

Once the alarm was finally silenced, Matt focused his attention back on the brunette in his arms. His eyes now showing her not lust, but dedication and meaning, especially in what he asked off her next.

"Be with me tonight."

"Why?" she asked while removing herself from his arms and taking him off his feet completely.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to explain it to you?"

"Evie I don……

"I saw you Matt. I saw you with her." the brunette almost spat out at him, and her frustration grew considerably when he still remained clueless to her accusation.

_Her? Was she talking about Marg or Ra….Oh my God, _he thought to himself as the realisation of what he had in fact done coming back to him_. What am I supposed to say?, _he said to himself as he took the time to actually come up with a valid excuse, but as he gazed back into the now broken eyes before him, he couldn't find the will to form a sentence, let alone an excuse.

"So is that the reason you wanted to be with me tonight, because you want to forget about the reality of your life, just like you did with Rachel."

"That's not it and……" he tried explaining to her, but he was cut short when she just huffed to herself and then made the move to walk away from this, but once again she was stopped by him stepping in front of her, begging to be heard, and thankfully she gave in. Feeling that his confession might not only help him but her as well.

"I just want you to know that the whole thing with Rach was a mistake. In fact the only thing on my mind the whole time was you and I…….."

"Okay I'm outta here." the brunette expressed in a harsh and hurried manner while attempting to walk off.

"Would you just give me a chance to explain."

"WHY WOULD I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN HOW YOU WERE THINKING OF ME WHILE SCREWING ANOTHER WOMAN. SO WAS IT ALL ABOUT HER? THAT NIGHT WHEN YOU CAME WITH ME TO MY TRAILER, WERE YOU HOPING FOR HER INSTEAD? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING OF HER THEN?" she screamed at him while her tears fell at a frantic pace, and in response to that all Matt could do was hang his head in the shame he knew he had brought upon himself as a result of the decision he had made.

"Exactly what I thought. So do me a favour Matt and just go back to her, and have a nice life." the brunette offered in a stern manner, and when he failed to reply for the time being, she took her cue and walked off.

"She's not you, and she never will be."

"Excuse me"

"I said that she's not you Evie. She's not the one I want and you know that."

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because your gonna be a father, and besides Marg doesn't deserve to be treated in this way."

His response to that was to let out a bitter laugh that was mixed with his tears. Tears he had been shedding ever since he found out about Tom and Marg and what could very well result from their affair. However a part of that pain rooted from somewhere else, but the person before him was too clouded by anger to see it so clear within his gaze.

"What's so funny about that." Evie asked him, the anger still evident in her voice due to the way he was behaving.

"Because if you knew the half of it, you wouldn't be so complacent about the kind of person she is, especially now." he replied in all honesty while feeling the tension within him lift somewhat, especially when he continued on with telling her what he had so unfortunately learned. The realisation of his actions slowly registering within her as a result.

"So do you know for sure that the baby is yours?" Evie asked while giving him her focus as they sat on the edge of the pavement where a dark grey Subaru was currently parked not so far off.

"At this point it's not for sure that the baby is his, but I wouldn't want to try and jeopardise the welfare of this baby in any way." he admitted while rubbing the sides of his head to work out the headache he already felt surfacing at the very mention of the subject.

"Do you want this baby to be yours?" the brunette chose to ask while hearing him sigh in response.

"I don't know"

"Why?" she asked him, knowing that a part of her had no real business asking him a question like that, but she wanted to risk it anyway. Feeling that in some ways she might get a sense of clarity for herself as well.

"A part of me wants this baby so badly, but the other part really hopes that this baby is Tom's." he revealed while letting out a huge sigh of relief at the fact of what he had just confessed. To the one person he felt comfortable enough to tell it to, for the most obvious reason of course.

"I know you don't mean that." the brunette tried her best efforts to coax while her heart was definitely singing a different tune altogether.

"Why not? She's the one who lied and cheated and now look what's happened as a result of it." he spoke with nothing but hatred and regret in his tone.

"Maybe she did, but regardless of that there's a baby involved now so you should focus on wanting that now."

"And what about us?" Matt took the time to ask her in a clear manner while his focus over her features mirrored it.

"Please let's just not get into this."

"Why not?"

"Because us happening in the way you want it to can never happen." Evie hesitantly expressed while trying to revert her gaze from his as much as possible, because she knew that he would see the truth if he got to gaze at those green orbs. However the very next minute she was forced to focus on him finally when he place his hand under her chin.

"Is that true? Would you tell me you felt nothing if I did this." he uttered before he leaned forward to show her the very reason he knew she couldn't suppress or deny in any way. Not after that night they spent together.

"Matt please mmmmm……..." she tried reasoning with him, but his appetite to acquire more of her taste seemed to almost grow that bit more, and with a growl against her lips he had her in his lap. His arms naturally wrapping themselves around her. This time his grasp making sure that she couldn't break free. Not until he showed her how much he wanted this.

From there on things between them turned more heaty and passionate, and within seconds Matt had Evie spread over the bonnet of his car. The alarm going off but they were too distracted by each other to even think about anything else, but in an attempt to not attract any enquiring eyes, Matt unlocked his car and opened the back right passenger door, his form immediately pushing Evie into the seat that laid within.

Once they were inside, Evie was almost forcefully pushed to the underside of him, and at first she was more than ready to object, verbally and physically, but another part of her couldn't help but feel aroused at how demanding he was being of his sheer want for her, and with that in mind she allowed herself to succumb to his needs of her. Her mind dismissing everything else at this point, other than the man lying over her, looking at her with such focus that it almost made her blush in turn, but their focus was soon broken by the arrival of a voice outside. A voice they had come to know as………..

"Evie? Love?" Dom asked the surprisingly desolate space before him. A drink in both hands and a confused expression masking his features.

Meanwhile the two people on the other side of those thankfully tinted windows were trying their hardest to be quiet, because they knew that the position they were currently in would only raise more problems as a result, especially the person on the other side who kept on calling out for the brunette who was currently wrapped rather intimately around Matt. Her heart really aching for what she had lead him to think and believe, but to a certain extent she couldn't deny what her heart wanted. No matter how much she tried to suppress it with the façade she had built.

Once he was gone, the brunette let out a sigh of what seemed like relief to the man beside her, but in actual effect it was a sigh of stress and guilt over having done this to a person as honest as Dom was, but as she gazed at the person beside her, she knew that this was where she needed to be now. Where she just might belong.

"You okay?" Matt asked her out of his genuine sense of concern for her, and all the brunette did was smile in response while saying……………..

"Well I would feel a whole lot better if I was doing this."

**Ooooo and what happened next, hehe. Yes I know it's cruel, but at least things are resolved somewhat and honestly I don't trust myself when I'm in a tipsy state. Some things from moi's personal experience might just leek out, hehe. Anyhoo I will try my level best to update ASAP, maybe even tomorrow if you guys let me know what you thought of this chap. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys moi is back and eternally sorry for keeping you guys hanging for all this time. So without further interruption here it is and thanks for the reviews.**

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!!**

Enjoy

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for her. The expressions, the gradual physical movement hoping to achieve something as a result. Although it all seemed to go to hell the very next minute when their moment was rather rudely interrupted by the incessant ringing of his phone. A thing he would have dismissed if it was anyone else, but the possibility of it being something about the baby was what made him reach for the phone in the end. His assumption soon being answered in the form of a thing he dreaded to hear. No matter what she had done to him.

"Uh….yeah. I'll be right there, um…….thanks." he responded in a virtually lifeless manner. The colour on his face draining along with it, and in that very second the brunette across from him knew that it was about the baby.

"Is she okay?" she immediately chose to ask as the phone fell out of his hand. The lack of his response genuinely scaring her to death because whatever mattered to him mattered to her too.

"Matt is she…."

"She's unconscious. The Doctor's said that it was kind of sudden and that they're trying to work on a solution to get her out of it, but in the meantime there's literally nothing I can do……damnit. DAMNIT!!" he revealed. His voice growing that bit louder as he reached the end of his statement, and by the end of it he was preparing to beat himself up for it, emotionally and physically. The punch then struck into the car seat in front of them clearly suggesting that.

"Hey, hey look at me…….LOOK AT ME. She's gonna come out of this, you hear me……..They both will." the brunette instructed with a voice of determination. An attempt to make him see that this was a strong possibility, despite her not knowing the exact cause of Marg's condition.

"Okay." she spoke while nodding in an agreeing manner, and then she waited patiently for him to do the same.

"Okay" he repeated with a nod of his own, and with that she smiled and leaned forward to embrace him in a friendly hug. A hug of assurance that she would be with him as a friend through this, cause anything more at this point would only cause more problems and confusion.

Matt feeling that too, even though every fibre within his being was signalling otherwise. Their previous moment flashing back in his head again, and he couldn't help but wonder whether this was just fate's way of saying that maybe this wasn't meant to be in the first place. That he was meant to share his life in the right way with his wife and baby. No, he heard a firm voice echo through his mind. The power of it truly scaring him to the point where he felt that maybe his position with the brunette was more than just a physical attraction.

Never the less he dismissed it for the time being and instead chose to revert back to the reality of his situation.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come along cause I'm sure she wouldn't mind…..I know I don't." he started out and then finished off with his best try at a wicked smile through his incredibly tense expression.

"Nah you go. I don't think I've partied enough tonight." she confessed with a chuckle to lighten up the mood a bit, and she was satisfied somewhat to get the hint of a smile gracing his chiselled features. A feature that always got to her soft spot and the bad thing was that he knew it too.

"Good to know, but are you sure." he asked again, his eyes silently pleading for her to reconsider, but the lack of focus she had initiated with him at that moment made it all the harder for him to convey it. However what he didn't know was that she was having her own little mental debate on whether she should or should not. The latter choice unfortunately winning due to the present circumstances of their relationship, or whatever they had that could be regarded as a relationship.

"I…….I am. You need to be with your family Matt. I'll be okay, I promise." she confessed with a sad smile, and once she was done she leaned forward and place the sweetest of kisses upon his lips. A proclamation signalling what he hoped would be a temporary pause on their relationship.

"Thank you." was all he could find the will to express as he tried to suppress his swelling emotions of what this could possibly mean. However the expression on the brunette's was of a completely different one. His word of thanks really surprising her to say the least because all this time she was under the impression that she was the sole cause for this happening.

"For what?" she couldn't keep herself from asking. Her growing curiosity behind it's reason really getting to her.

"For everything Evie. Sometimes I don't know what I would do if you weren't here…." he replied while trying his best efforts to suppress the tears at having to see hers already falling.

"Ditto. Now go and I'll call you later okay." she expressed with a smile and a wink to help lighten this farewell, which was more than just a basic goodbye of an _"I'll see you later"._

"I will." he spoke with such seriousness that the brunette almost wanted to laugh, and with that said he started the ignition to his car and slowly pulled out while the brunette just stood there with a smile of reassurance present upon her face, and once he was out of view, she turned around to head back into the roaring party. Her mood in serious need of some cheering up.

The moment she stepped foot towards the entrance, she collided with someone, and as a natural tendency she excused herself, but upon noticing the identity of the figure, she immediately felt like taking it back. The memories of what this person did all coming back to her, and with that she did what she felt was the best thing to do at the time. She continued on with her journey, but the person she had done this to seemed adamant on being heard because they were honestly tired of having to be punished in this way.

"Evie please just hear me out." the smaller brunette softly begged as her emotions got the better of her once again, and it was that knowing of emotion that stopped the brunette in front of her from moving any further. An expression of anger adorning her face once she turned around to face this person.

"What do you expect me to say Rach. That it was an accident. That you two got so drunk that you ended up in each others arms. Did you even bother to consider the consequences of your actions, and most of all did you even consider the fact that I might feel something for him as well. At least that's what a best friend is supposed to know and regard with respect." the brunette confessed in one hurried breath. The pent up tension spilling out with each word, and she knew that she may have been coming off a tad selfish and all, but to a certain extent she couldn't help it.

"I loved him Evie. I……..I think I still do." the small woman nervously confessed while hanging her head even further. The combination of a gasp and a bitter laugh being let out as a response to her confession.

"Whatever….look I'm jus……."

"Evie can't you just forgive me." Rachel practically begged off her in a dragged out tone. The utter sadness in her voice really getting to the brunette, but the hurt she too felt was simply too strong to get over.

"I'm sorry Rach…..I don't think I can." Evie sadly expressed showing no sense of hope in her gaze as well, and with that she was gone. Leaving Rachel to collapse and dissolve into her tears once again.

(Meanwhile back at the Hospital)

Most of the Hospital's interior was fairly desolate due to the lateness of the day, but he had been lucky enough to just about scrape through on the visiting hours. His feet immediately sprinting towards the room that temporarily housed his wife. Although once he got there he was more than surprised to see his now sleeping brother sitting in the chair that was positioned fairly close to where Marg laid seemingly lifeless to his eyes, but the slight rising of her chest gladly suggested that she was still existing within this world.

For a few minutes he just stood there at the entrance, watching this fairly intimate scene occurring before his eyes. _Maybe Tom was the better choice after all, _he said to himself as he watched with a mixture of jealousy and sadness. The latter prevailing because in some ways it was true. None of this would have happened if he had paid more attention to her needs. However was anyone there to consider his needs. Was he able to have the one thing he wanted here with him. The answer would have to be no yet again, because it would only effect the others around him. A sacrifice he was honestly growing sick and tired of as the days went on.

"I…wan…" both men were suddenly alerted to hear coming out of the previously dormant woman. Her mumbling growing considerably stronger as the two men watched on with shocked eyes.

"To…..Tom" they then heard her almost call out in the form of a plea, and Matt literally felt like a bucket of water had been thrown over his head. Here he was checking up on his wife, worried sick about her on the way here and she has the audacity to call out for his brother instead. At first he was filled with nothing but pure rage, especially at the person he felt had caused this cloud of confusion, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt that he did deserve this after all.

Never the less he momentarily snapped himself out of his thoughts and dealt with the matter at hand. Retrieving the nearest Doctor being a good start, and a few minutes later they found themselves being graciously awarded with one.

She was talking clearly now and her eyes were still droopy but she seemed to be extremely adequate in terms of physical strength.

"I'm telling you I'm fine" the dark haired woman kept on saying as the Doctor in front of her continued on with his routine check up of her vital signs and all. The outcome proving to be as promising as her vow of constant verbal assurance the whole time.

"Thank God your okay." Tom rather than Matt expressed before they enclosed the still frail woman within their arms. Her immediate smile of comfort hitting the man across from them pretty bad, and at that moment he literally felt like crying for feeling the same way she was possibly feeling when he was with Evie.

"Sir? Sir are you okay?" he suddenly found himself being asked by the very Doctor who had made the necessary check ups on his wife's miraculous recovery. Or if she wanted to be that now, he honestly wondered as he gazed on at the progression of the scene behind the Doctor. The surprising sense of jealousy suddenly rising from within him, especially when the man placed a kiss upon her cheek. The act coming off as gentle and caring to anyone but him, and at that very moment he had had enough. The neutral façade going out of the window and then being replaced with that of an angry husband.

"Get off her!!" he warned in a low and dangerous voice. His warning breaking up the previous light hearted moment, and it didn't take long for Tom to go on the defensive as well. The beginnings of what could possibly erupt as a result of this being acknowledged by the Doctor completely, and before he had the chance to act, he found himself being pushed to the side by Matt and then faced with the sight of a heated brawl. The punches and kicks being thrown continuously by both parties, and even with that it seemed like the men seemed relentless in a draw of some kind. Their anger towards each other so fierce and powerful, and it wasn't until security arrived that it finally subsided and clamed down somewhat, much to Marg's relief of course who too felt a tad guilty for having obviously caused this.

Matt on the other hand seemed relentless in giving up the fight, and in the end drastic measures were taken and he was forced out of the Hospital by the two security guards who had stopped the fight in the first place.

Fifteen minutes later and he was sitting in a secluded cell feeling nothing but regret for his actions earlier, but to a certain extent he felt that his actions were justified. That he was acting as any normal husband would. Although the thing that concerned him the most was the thing that made him do it in the first place. Was it love he could possibly be feeling for his wife again, or was it solely based on what he felt was rightfully his. The vows they had sworn to each other three years ago backing up his theory considerably. Although using that as an excuse for his outburst would surely not work out in his favour cause according to every witness in the room he was the one who provoked Tom in the first place. From there on his thoughts immediately ran to one person. One woman to be more precise. Could she possibly be thinking of him the way he was thinking of her at this exact moment, he wondered with nothing but curiosity in his heart.

_I need her, _was the next thing that came to mind, and he was more than shocked to have even thought that in the first place cause at any other time he would have thought of calling Marg straight away, but a lot of things had changed. His feelings for a certain green eyed brunette being the most pressing one of them all. So with that in mind he went with his heart and called out for the guard to ask if he could make a call before the night was out. His desperation to get out of this place really getting to him, but most of all he wanted to see her again.

(Meanwhile back at the party)

"There you are. I thought you had bloody stood me up or something." the small blonde man exclaimed with nothing but relief at having to see the beautiful brunette once again.

"Where did you go?" he then asked her. Her delayed response due to the state of her predicament. One which sadly didn't involve him.

"Uh……I just went for a stroll on the beach to get some fresh air. That's all." she expressed and hoped that he would buy it for the time being cause she really didn't want to hurt him and the friendship they had.

"Oh, okay then. So can I get you a drink or something?" he then offered, and her smile of agreement he assumed was enough to get him smiling as well. Her nod soon confirming it in the obvious way.

The rest of the night had gone off fairly well, even for the brunette who had managed to get her mind off her problems for one night. The short blonde man doing his best to do so, and by the end of it he was in his highest spirits for having been able to put that beautiful smile upon her face once again.

"Your so bloody beautiful you know that." Dom took the time to express as he stood exactly opposite to the now blushing brunette.

"Uhhh…..Thanks." she tried to mumble in an attempt to help appease his complement. However the moment of silence which soon followed after that was enough to make the brunette turn ten shades brighter as the man's absorption of her beauty turned so intense that she could actually feel the heat rising on the surface of her skin, and within seconds she was met with heat of another breathing against hers. His lips already opening to proclaim what his heart longed for, and if it wasn't for the ringing off her mobile phone, much to his annoyance of course; then she feared that the moment would have probably achieved what she had only tasted briefly once before in her time of emotional need. The day she had so painfully seen Matt in Rachel's arms.

"Leave it." the man before her softly coaxed as a last ditch effort to continue on with what he wanted, and for a few moments the brunette took the time to truly wonder the real reason behind his words, and if almost reading her mind through her eyes he went onto express the reason itself.

"I care about you love. More than you would ever know." he confessed with a strong amount of emphasis with each word, and before she took the chance to respond in any manner, he had already sealed her lips with his. The still ringing phone falling ever so gradually out of her grip as she apparently seemed to be giving in.

**Well there it is and before you gather your torches to find me and kill me, there is a reason why I'm doing this to both Matt and Evie. So will Evie give into Dom's advances once and for all? If you guys wanna know then you know what button to press to make the update come faster, (and trust me it will cause it's nearly been written up already) hehe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys!! First off thanks so much for the reviews and without further adieu I'm gonna give you the continuation of the last chap. Even I'm on the edge of my seat now, hehe.**

Enjoy

So many thoughts were reeling through her mind at the moment, but each one made less sense than the other, and upon realising the source of it, she pulled away with a look of disappointment adorning her features, but it seemed that the man in front of her had other things on his mind.

"Dom you ha…….." the brunette tried to get out as the man before literally attacked her neck with a wild fervor. Her referral to his name spurring him on even more.

"Mmmmmm" he offered as a response while trying to acquire more of her taste. The utter temptation of it's flavour clouding his mind completely, and at that moment all he could think off was how good and right it would feel if they were fully together. More so in the physical sense, he thought as he grinded his already growing erection into her.

Evie on the other hand knew that this wasn't right, but a part of her felt that moving on in this manner might be the best option at the moment cause it would hopefully make her forget. Forget how he felt against her lips as his body moved ever so slowly and lovingly against her. A memory that would stick in her mind. To the point where she could still feel it, and in the end it was that sense of realisation that made her finally pull away from Dom.

"Evie, love what's…………."

"I can't rush into something like this Dom, I just……………………." she explained as her emotion swelled. The realisation of what she was dangerously close to allowing all coming back to her.

"I can't" she finished, saying it more to herself than him. Her feeling utterly appalled with herself at the fact that she couldn't make that final step towards embracing a fresh start.

"But I thought you wanted…………….." Dom tried reasoning with the brunette before him as he tried to push the creeping hurt he felt gathering within his heart. Over the months of being around her and getting to know her, he had gotten a little attached to say the least, but as the time went on that sense of attachment grew into that a deep sense of caring. One which was invoked from a possible feeling that could later be interpreted as love.

2 months later and here he was standing in front of her. Looking at her with such care and passion that it made it hard for him to breathe but thanks to his self control the mind numbing feeling he felt all over seemed to slowly subside. Although that was all wiped out of the window when the brunette pulled away from him. Her eyes filled with so much fear that it physically pained him to know that his actions were the obvious cause, and what pained him more to know was that she was afraid of him. The one thing he himself feared.

"I know Dom and I'm………." the brunette choked to say as she allowed her right hand to stroked the side of his cheek. Her hand trembling along with her strengthening sobs. The gesture willing him to lean into it. The lingering warmth within her palm so soothing to him that it momentarily made him forget about everything else other than the warming sensation.

"I'm sorry." was all she said next. The two words saying so much more than just it's obvious intent, and when he seemed speechless for a response she smiled sadly at him one last time and then made the move to walk in the opposite direction, but she was stopped as she attempted to make the first step.

"Please Evie. Please just give me chance." he begged off her as he seemed to snap himself back into reality at that very moment.

"Dom you know I……." she tried explaining yet again as she sighed to herself. His determination to be with her really touching her heart, but she knew that she would never invest fully if she fully agreed to what he wanted for him, for them.

"I know love, I know but I really don't wanna give up on us……"

"Dom….."

"Can't we just start from the beginning." he piped in while his eyes pleaded for an agreement of some kind. He knew it was a wild shot to ask for something like this but in the long run he felt that this would be worth it, especially if he was ever to have what his heart longed for all this time.

"I……." she started out and both parties were then forced to stop as the phone which now lay abandoned on the ground started ringing again. Her mind forcing her to physically answer it this time.

All Dom could do from there on was respect her privacy, but still he showed a good sense of concern towards her, especially when he sensed a distinct change in her expression.

"Yeah, yeah………..sure. I'll be there in a few minutes." the brunette mouthed in a hurried manner. A thing to show the man before her that it was something important.

Once she did manage to get off the phone she immediately started walking towards her parked car, but she was momentarily stopped once again by Dom.

"What is it?" he asked, jumping right to the chase because he was starting to sense her agitation towards the unnecessary prolonging of this moment. Although his concern for what she considered to be a pressing matter was what made it that much easier for her to withstand. Although the status of her patience was still failing miserably. The very thought of him being locked up somewhere alone and miserable really stabbing her heart with a pain she never knew existed within her all this time. Which in turn lead her to question her feeling for him and the sheer extent of it.

"It's Matt" she replied in a tone of complete devastation and for a minute Dom suspected it to be something fatal, but her further explanation of what she had been told allowed him to let out a sigh of relief in return. His response then coming in the form of two words.

"Let's go."

(Meanwhile - a few minutes earlier)

"GUARD!! GUARD!!" he kept on calling out into the long corridor to where his cell was situated. It's length making it considerably hard for his voice to get through to the end, but the one thing that benefited such a feature was the vastness of it. His voice bouncing off the walls and finally reaching the ears of the seated Guard who was close to falling asleep yet again.

His first response to the shouting man was to simply ignore it but the subject of this man's status was enough to get him off the chair and tending to the man's needs.

"What?" the guard offered as he reached Matt's cell.

"I need to make a call." was the simple response the Guard acquired in return, and at first he felt like telling him to shove it, but the sheer desperation in this man's eyes was enough to guilt him into it.

"Fine, but make it quick." the Guard strictly instructed as he placed the key into the lock of the cell door. Matt allowing a sigh of relief to escape him as he walked out of the depressing space which temporarily housed him.

During the whole journey his mind flew back to her again. Would she be willing enough to help him out in his obvious time of need, or would a decision like this only cause unnecessary problems for them in return.

No, he said to himself. If it were the other way around then he would be down here in a heartbeat. So with that in mind he mentally recited the phone number she had given him earlier on and within seconds he was already dialling it. His heart being filled with nothing but hope that she would answer it.

Five rings and no answer. This is not like her, he said to himself. Although a part of him assumed that it was probably the fact that she was probably still out, but never the less he grew concerned.

"_Hi it's Evie. Sorry I'm not available but leave a message and I'll see what I can do." _was the only response he got after the endless ringing.

What more could he do now? Was there anything left to do? He wondered as his previously high spirits descended into that of defeat. Defeat over knowing that there was no way out of this and most of all he estimated that this would probably jeopardise his career completely.

Why is this happening to me? Am I being punished? He then wondered as his composure sunk further into the telephone booth, and when it seemed that all options were unattainable he was suddenly sparked with a voice in his head.

Try again, the seemingly anonymous voice told him. It's intent so strong that he couldn't believe that it had taken him so long to act on what it was suggesting for him to try. The answer staring right at him, and with one look shared with the status of his present surroundings he quickly punched in the same number again. Him secretly preparing himself for yet another unanswered call.

Although as in a matter of unexpected luck, he was finally welcomed with a sound that brightened up his gloomy spirit once again. Him marvelling at how she could always seem to do that. Even by just hearing her voice.

"Hello." he heard her ask again, and this time he quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts. His reply coming out shaky and nervous, but never the less he hoped.

"Matt what is it. Is it Marg……………"

"No, no it's not. It's just that I…………..I got arrested." he finally revealed and the distinct gasp of surprise he acquired in return was enough to put his state of composure into a critical condition.

"Evie you there?" he had to ask in an attempt to help calm himself down a tad cause he was starting to grow incredibly supportive of the fact that maybe this was a bad idea after all. However his doubts were thankfully proved wrong with what she said next. What naturally put a knowing smile onto his face.

"Where are you?" she asked in all seriousness while taking note to make her question as clear as possible in it's pronunciation and intent. The combination showing how important she considered something like this. From there on he went onto give her the details on not only where he was but the reason he was here in the first place, and by the end of it she was truly too gob smacked to say another word. The only thing she could say was the thing he hoped to hear. The one thing that warmed his heart with a feeling that could only be described as gratefulness.

After Dom had determinedly agreed to accompany the brunette to the local prison, they argued a tad over whose car they would take there, and in the end Evie just huffed in annoyance to herself and wordlessly walked toward the direction of her. The man behind her being forced to follow like a punished child. Never the less they both drove off and headed towards the direction of the prison. The reaction between them fairly dormant for majority of the journey.

Two traffic jams, and three near accidents later, and they finally arrived in front of the sign which cause the brunette's heart to beat that much faster. Her not even bothering to regard the man behind her who just dismissed any conflicting emotions at the moment because Matt was his friend too.

"Where is he? Where is he?" she kept on saying the very moment she planted herself at the reception area. Dom still trying to get his breath back after having to catch up with her again.

"I'm sorry Mam I don………….."

"WHERE'S MATT?" she shouted at the person in front of her. Not even caring that she was probably putting herself into trouble by her outburst, but she couldn't help it she needed to see him again. She needed him in front of her right now. However the man across from her was thinking more along the lines of controlling that anger in the only way he was trained to do, but before he could act on it he was stopped by the person behind her who just approached him in a polite and cautious manner, and thanks to him they were finally on the right path to getting Matt out. The brunette not even thinking twice in having to pay his bail money. The only thing she could think about was seeing his face again.

"What's taking so long? Where are they?" Evie expressed while pacing up and down the length of the small corridor. Her growing impatience being conveyed through the way she slightly trembled. Her biting her finger nails to help ease some of the tension she was feeling as she continued to wait.

Dom on the other hand just sat there equally impatient but slightly disheartened as well for not being able to show the brunette how much he really cared for her. In the sense where it transcended the boundaries of friendship, and a few minutes later he was met with a scene that would surely make it hard for him to contend with.

It was almost like the mechanism of a magnet when they both met each other's eyes at the same time, and the moment the contact was initiated they both let out mutual smiles of gratitude for having been awarded the sight of each other's presence, and without a thought in the world, the brunette ran forward and threw herself into his already opening arms.

"My shoulder………..careful." he managed to let out as his mind became dizzy as he inhaled the all familiar scent of her hair. Although his statement forced her to pull away and face him with a look of concern, but he simply pulled her back into his embrace once again with a smile. His acknowledgement of Dom only becoming apparent to him then, and with that he tensed within her arms knowing very well why he was here, and who he was here for.

"Hey man are you……" he gained the courage and will to ask the man before him while still maintaining a lose hold over the brunette beside him. Him being utterly thankful that she was doing her own job of returning the favour.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Dom chose to ask instead. The regret slowly seeping in once he earned a scowl from the brunette in return. Never the less Matt chose to respond. Briefly explaining his reason for having been in here.

"Bloody hell and here I thought I was having an intense night." the short Englishman joked while winking and smiling at the brunette. Her response to his sultry gesture being a roll of the eyes, but the blush upon her cheeks was enough to worry the man beside her considerably.

"Good to know." Matt expressed in a seemingly emotionless manner, but the sarcasm in his tone was clearly evident to both Evie and Dom.

"You coming love?" Dom then asked while laying his hand out for her to take, and Matt almost out of instinct pulled the brunette closer into him. The gesture forcing the brunette to look at him in a clueless manner, but regardless of that she then reverted her gaze back to the blonde man and spoke……..

**Dun Dun Dun, hehe. So what is Evie gonna do? Will she or won't she go with Dom? All will finally be answered once you guys tell me what you thought of this chap. Thanks guys ;)**

**BTW : This chap will also signify the start of the battle. The battle between my very own "love triangle", yay, hehe. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys and without further interruption here it is. As always thanks so much for the reviews.**

**P.S. JATE IS FATE, NO MATTER WHAT!! keep that in mind guys :)**

**BTW I hope you guys are still enjoying my other fic "just jack", cause at the moment I'm getting the widdle impression that some of you guys aren't :(**

Enjoy

"Uh…. Thanks Dom but I think I'd like to stick around with Matt for a bit." Evie replied and Matt literally felt like jumping for joy on the inside, but Dom on the other hand seemed relentless in having to get his way once and for all.

"Well why don't I wait with you guys then. I mean I left my car back at the party so……"

"Uh………..yeah, sure." Evie replied while trying to overcome the uncomfortable feeling she was experiencing in the presence of these two men.

"You know what why don't you guys head on out and I'll call a cab or something." Matt offered, opting to be the bigger man here but Evie just rolled her eyes and turned to him saying…….

"Don't be silly, my car's here so why don't I drop everyone off."

"But…….."

"No _"buts", _now c'mon." she stressed already sensing his half hearted reluctance, and with that both men were compelled to follow the brunette through the main entrance of the police station. Although to be honest each one was more than willing to do it, they just didn't have the guts to say it loud, which was surprising, especially for Matt who was known to be quite an anarchist when it came to facing things and achieving them beyond anyone else's wildest dreams.

Her initial plan was to drop Dom off at the party and then see if Matt wanted to be dropped off at the Hospital but much to her surprise he said no right away. His reasons for his negation being made unknown to her at the time but she knew it had something to do with him being arrested in the first place.

_Maybe I should ask him, _she thought the entire way, her eyes alternating between the road and his unreadable expression. Never the less she accepted his silence and continued on with her journey. However Dom was slowly going crazy with the endless silence and in an effort to maintain his sanity he finally spoke.

"So you guys coming back to the party or what?" he inquired while taking note to focus his gaze more on the brunette's reaction cause in real effect he was becoming less and less concerned with the man sitting next to her. His one reason being the most obvious one of all.

"So?" he asked again as he failed to get a response from either party. Although before he took the chance to respond any further, he found the car slowing itself down, and upon noticing his present surroundings he sighed while masking an expression of deep disappointment.

"Here we are." Evie announced as she parked alongside the still raving party.

"You sure you guys don't want to come in?" he tried as a last ditch effort but as expected she declined for the both of them. Her focus on the man suggesting her reason for it and from that moment onward all Dom could do was silently let himself out, giving up the battle but only for now. As far as he was concerned this was far from over.

Once he eventually let himself out and muttered a joint goodnight to the both of them, she turned in her seat and finally willed herself to speak.

"So you wanna tell me what got you behind bars in the first place." she asked of him and she immediately knew that it was probably the wrong thing to say, judging by the sudden tenseness of his expression.

"Matt it's……."

"Look, I don't want to get into it okay……" he shot back with a raised tone but upon seeing a spark of fear develop within her as a response, he calmed himself down and muttered an apology. He then went on to briefly explain what had happened back at the Hospital and what he had been a painful and disheartened witness to. By the end of it Evie was welling with emotion, her heart already relating to his own on an almost instinctual level, but at this point she dare not express it to him verbally because she knew confessing something like this would only strain the load he was already trying his best to carry.

"Is there anything I can do?" she found herself then asking him. Her tone showing nothing but the kind of concern a friend would show for another, but there was just a slight hint that suggesting an overstepping of that boundary. The soothing motion of her fingers stroking the side of his face proving that considerably.

"I don……I" he started out and momentarily paused as he slowly gave into what she was doing to him. Her movements so methodical and comforting. It was almost as if she knew the right points to hit, and in response to her ministrations he slowly leaned more into it. Her massaging fingers gaining more pressure and speed in their movements.

"Evie I….." he tried expressing in between his now laboured breathing. His mouth also opening to gently kiss the tip of her index finger which had already managed to find it's way to the side of his mouth.

"Um……why don't I take you home or something." she attempted to express despite what her heart was screaming to confess and perform. However her mind was still keeping in mind the reality of their situation. A reality that could never include the possibility of them coming together.

"Nah it's alright, I'll call a cab or something……" he responded while keeping his gaze planted on anything but her. Although his sheer disappointment still shone through clearly in his sudden reluctance to be near her.

"You sure?" she asked anyway despite feeling that same discomfort between them and thankfully enough he was quick to respond this time. The beginning of his movements clearly suggesting that.

"Yeah I'm…..I'll see you later okay." he chose to offer her in the most vague manner and before she could say anything else to verbalise her reason for pulling away yet again, he was off and out of her view. Her being left to dissolve into the misery of her life once again.

(Meanwhile)

"Where……where is." he heard her start to mumble through her weakened condition.

"Shhh it's okay, you don't have to worry about him….just rest okay sweetie." the man above her coaxed while his hand gained a tighter hold over her smaller one. It's lack of movement really worrying him to say the least and if it wasn't for her faint mumbling then he was sure that it would have killed him completely. To not be able to look into those eyes again, it would literally signify the end of the world for him, and weirdly enough it was something like this that made it so clear and obvious to him.

You love her, you really and truly love her, he told himself. The change of pace within his heartbeat reaffirming that for him.

"I love you." he then whispered when he got to the point where he felt like he was going to explode if he hadn't said it, and almost out of instinct he placed his hand across her rounded tummy, a light fluttering following soon after he initiated the contact. He had so many emotions swelling through him at that precise moment, but through it all a face splitting smile adorned his rugged features. The sudden realisation of what this meant really making his day and with that his instinct to get help reined in. His other hand already reaching for the button beside her bed. Although before he made the move to do so, he noticed a distinct change within the composure of her form, in the sense where she was shivering but also giving off a high level of heat, and with seeing and feeling that he went into a deeper state of panic. Luckily help was already on it's way, and five minutes later the room was filled with Doctors working on a way to bring her out of this unexpected and possibly fatal change.

A half hour, 10 minutes, 40 seconds later and whatever they had to perform was finally over, and he stood up from his seat immediately, wearing a hopeful expression.

"Mr. Fox, we….."

"Please just call me Tom.." he quickly interrupted while washing off the sudden wave of discomfort he felt as he was referred in that manner. It's significance reminding him of his brother whom he was the complete opposite to.

"So is she going to be okay?" he then chose to ask rather humbly. His emotional resolve almost at breaking point when he failed to get an immediate and pleasing answer, but the words "we've managed to stabilize her" seemed to satisfy him somewhat. Now all that was left to ask was whether he would ever get to feel and experience that light fluttering sensation he felt when he touched her stomach.

"The baby's fine as well, but had it been longer then we might have not been so lucky." the Doctor truthfully confessed.

"Thank God" was all Tom could keep on saying again and again.

"Are you the Father sir?" The Doctor chose to ask after the man's constant pleas of thanks to the heavens. His smile fading somewhat when he was initially asked the question, but as his mind flashed back to what he felt earlier, he knew that he wanted nothing more than to protect her, her and "his" baby cause as far as he was concerned it made more sense to him. The timing all panning out perfectly as well.

"Sir?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah I am." he spoke and nodded to himself while the smile on his face grew when he caught sight of a vision that always managed to steal his breath away.

(Back at Evie's apartment)

She dragged her feet along the small driveway to her small but quaint apartment. Ever since her falling out with Rachel, she naturally found it hard to live in the same place as her, so she decided to move out. A thing Steph, her other room mate found it hard to cope with but never the less she accepted it along with a tearful goodbye.

So now here she was, standing within the relatively bare expanse of her apartment. If it weren't for the opened boxes scattered around the apartment then it would have seriously looked that no one lived here.

God look at this mess, she told herself as she moved around the untidy clutter of her things. Although in her defence she had a lot on her plate lately. Her position with Matt being the most stressful one of all, and the fact that it still wasn't resolved made it all the more pain staking for her.

Why couldn't things be like they were before, when they were nothing but friends? And that's when she realised the reality of it. They never friends, whether it was on set or off it ; he had always been at her side, keeping her company, making her laugh. All the things a friend would normally do but there was just something in the way he did it that made it all the more special, and with that she then looked around for her phone, her fingers already dialling a number she knew all too well.

She just needed to know.

(Meanwhile)

The events over the last few days had really taken a lot out of him, but through all of it his heart still ached. Ached for the one thing he knew he couldn't have due to the reality of his predicament. He had never felt so alone before and the fact that he wasn't even allowed so much as ten feet within his wife's hospital room made it all the worse for him. Although a part of him was slightly relieved at not having to face her after what he had done. However it still bothered him, and a few minutes later he was being bothered by a slight vibration within his pocket. The outcome of what he was now seeing on the caller display surprising him to say the least.

"Hey Evie is every……."

"Matt I was wondering if we could talk. I understand that it's kind of late and if you……."

"I'll be right over" he responded with little hesitance in his tone and before he could disconnect she managed to quickly give him her new address. The reason for the change baffling him at first, but as he got off the phone with her he suddenly realised the reason. It bringing up a memory he gladly wanted to forget and dismiss as nothing but a mistake.

She moved like a mad woman through the house, trying her best to clean up the mess and make it look remotely presentable but much to her dismay she was stilled in her movements by her phone going off again. It literally took her a whole five minutes to find the damn thing and when she finally did she burrowed her face into an expression of confusion. Her thinking it was quite weird for him to be calling again, but never the less she answered it without hesitation, and then felt an almost immediate sense of calm wash over her at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that I'm running a little late, but I think I'll make it to your place eventually once this damn traffic jam clears up." he joked knowing how she too could relate to the standard "Aloha mentality".

"Whereabouts are you now?" she asked once she recovered from her giggles. Her hands also taking the opportunity to continue on with her work.

"I'm on 7th Ave……." he started out and the next sound that followed was a deafening crash. The sound of it bringing the brunette's heart to a stand still, but her senses still went on the alert.

"MATT!! MATT ARE YOU THERE?" she screamed into the phone, her voice trembling even more when she failed to get a response in return, and with that she grabbed hold of her keys and bolted out of her apartment. Her still shouting his name into the phone the entire journey to the street which thankfully wasn't very far off from where her apartment was situated.

**hides, I've actually had this planned for a long time now guys and trust me in a weird way it will benefit the Mevie relationship. So what will happen to Matt and how will this effect Evie and their relationship?? Will it be for better or worse?? is Matt alive?? If you guys wanna know then you know what to do to put a smile on moi's face, hehe. Thanks guys. The next chap can literally go either way, so what would you want guys?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys moi is back again and with the all impending question, "IS MATT ALIVE??" One thing I do know is that we will eventually find out, hehe. As always thanks so much for the reviews guys. They truly mean a lot to me so thanks and please keep them coming ;)**

Enjoy

Everything she faced in her life, she faced with a brave face but nothing could have honestly prepared her for the sight she was witnessing with teary eyes. Her screams of anguish soon following after her assumptions were so unfortunately proved when she saw an all familiar face covered in blood, and being forced to lie in an uncomfortable position beneath his now wrecked Subaru.

A thousand thoughts, or more so memories loomed through her head at that precise moment, all of which were forced to lead to this outcome, _if only_, she wondered. _If only I had taken him back to my apartment in the first place, then none of this would have ever happened. _

"Oh my God!!" she then heard a voice screaming behind her, and instead of acknowledging the person, she just stayed there staring at him like she was in a catatonic state or something. Lucky for her though the person who was previously screaming out in terror had quickly switched themselves into alert mode. Them solely working on attending to the injured person's needs, and little did they know that they would also have to deal with the brunette who now lay equally unconscious opposite to the man she constantly regarded as a friend and possibly more.

_She gradually opened her eyes and surveyed her present surroundings, expecting to see nothing but blood, smoke and a man who became the unfortunate victim of it's fatal infliction, but all she saw instead was a the expanse of a dark but cosy room, and her dressed in a silk nightie._

_Where the hell am I? Was the first thing she asked herself as she pulled herself out of the bed she had apparently been sleeping in all this time, but as she eventually came to her senses somewhat she thought of one things, more so one person, Matt. _

_Oh my God Matt. Where is he? Is he okay? Is he even alive or in this "reality" in the first place? All these questions roamed wildly through her head and all it gave her in the end was a massive headache, so with that she took a few minutes to overcome it and when she felt she was well enough to continue, she finally got out of bed and vacated the room she had woken up in. Not being prepared in the slightest for the cold chill that hit her as she stepped foot in the corridor. _

_Ten steps later and she was downstairs surveying the equally desolate expanse of this house. A house she had never seen in her life, much less lived in. Again she asked herself that very question, where the hell am I? And lucky for her an answer would be given in the form of……………._

"_Matt? What are you doing here?" she asked baffled and then utterly grateful that he was here and alive, and not before long she found herself throwing her arms around him and hugging him fiercely, refusing to ever let go._

"_Um hi." was all he could let out in the form of a strained reply due to the fact that the brunette was slowly constricting him with her shivering arms. A sensation that soon caught his attention and with that he went straight into alert mode, considering her present condition and all. _

"_Oh thank God your alive, I saw you and I thought you were……."_

"_Sweetie what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the….." he started and then broke off as he placed his hand against her slightly rounded tummy. A thing that had both of them wide eyed as a response, but for completely different reasons altogether, and before she could voice her growing confusion and shock over the matter, he gestured for her to sit down on the couch in the lounge area. At first she thought of declining due to her distinct reluctance of being treated in this way, and the very next minute she was forced to anyway when she felt a warming sensation rise through her entire body, and she right away knew the outcome of it, her feet then getting her to the nearest bathroom which Matt directed and escorted her to without any sense of hesitation._

"_That's it baby, just let it all out." he coaxed from behind while his hands rubbed her hunched back in soothing circles. A physical form of encouragement to help bring her expected sickness back to a sustainable level, and when he felt the tension ease through her, he slowed his movements while asking her if she was okay. Him receiving a wordless nod of agreement and it was good enough for him._

"_You sure your okay?" he asked one last time and all he received this time was a smile, but he could tell that it was forced. Never the less he continued on with getting her seated and warm and once he pulled off the tie he had worn to yet another audition this week, he placed himself in front of her and took her hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze of encouragement while he made the move to speak._

"_What's wrong?" he asked while furrowing his eyebrows in concern, especially when she failed to answer him due to the fact that she might sound completely crazy of she were to offer him one. However he was relentless to give up now and with that he asked her again, this time slower and more pronounced._

"_Evie please, talk to me." he begged off her when she burrowed her head further within her thoughts, each one making less sense than the previous one, and it wasn't until her eyes caught sight of a shiny object adorning her finger that it hit her. Matt too caught sight of her admiring the engagement ring he had picked out himself 3 years earlier, and he immediately smiled at the memory of his proposal. How nervous he was that she might say no, and how elated and relieved he was when she screamed out the words "YES" instead._

_Evie on the other hand dissolved into a further state of confusion as she surveyed the large diamond ring which stood victorious over the other two smaller cut diamonds that lay on either side of it._

"_Am I…….I mean……." she stuttered to get out as the confusion got to much for her aching mind, and as if almost sensing this tenseness, Matt reached out and took that very hand, the hand that had a matching ring to it, and when he saw her eyes widen in shock and realisation, he then took it as a cue to speak._

"_I was so damn nervous on the night I proposed to you but as I looked into your eyes, like I'm doing now I knew that everything would be alright. As long as your with me everything is alright." he confessed with a smile and Evie didn't know what to say to that because she was still reeling her mind around the fact that she was married, and to Matt none the less. _

_I need an aspirin, she muttered to herself and as soon as she got up from her seat to look for one, she was forced back into it again, and not by Matt but by a sharp pain hitting the left side of her hip. _

"_Honey what is it. Tell me where it hurts." Matt asked off her when he saw her face twitch into a prolonged expression of anguish, merely suggesting what he had feared ever since she had been brought home from the Hospital a few days ago. At first Matt was against her coming home a week early but after her constant whining of how boring it was, he relented and put in a good word for her release, and with a strict instruction of constant bed rest she gladly agreed and came home. Her finding it hard to maintain this instruction at first but thanks to Matt she reluctantly agreed. His constant argument winning all the time._

"_If not for me then for the baby."_

"_Evie, Evie are you okay now?" he asked as he placed his hand over her tummy again and words weren't needed to explain why she had gone so silent. This was the first time he felt the fluttering since the accident and to be experiencing along with her made it all the more special and emotional for him. However his sense of elation faded when he saw her crying._

"_Sweetie it's okay. It's gonn……"_

"_NO IT'S NOT MATT!!IT'S NOT, BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ANYTHING!!" she screamed more to the vacant air rather than him because this wasn't his fault, none of it was. _

_He was admittedly gob smacked at her unexpected outburst but he was warned by the Doctors that something like this would happen as a possible side effect to the injuries she maintained during the accident. _

"_Evie please, just please give me a chance to explain." he tried pleading off her as he placed his hands on her shoulders to still the violent shaking of her sobs, and thankfully she seemed to be giving into it gradually. Matt then taking the opportunity to pull her into his arms so that he could soothe her fears and insecurities away completely._

_It felt so utterly pleasing to be in his arms like this. To feel his warmth and comfort wash over her was the best feeling in the world, and for a moment it allowed her to dismiss everything else other than relishing in that very warmth, but the slight movement within her belly was what brought her back to reality or whatever she could call this; and with that she pulled away with gathering tears in her eyes but they immediately wiped away by the man before her._

"_Why can't I remember?" she inquired in a soft tone. The tremble within it forcing his heart to ache for her, and in an attempt to make her understand once and for all he took a deep breath and then went onto tell her about the car accident. The accident that had supposedly brought on this episode of amnesia over her._

_By the end of it she was crying so hard that it almost tired her out physically but yet again thanks to Matt and his constant offer of support she didn't go completely overboard. _

"_It's okay Evie, it's okay. I'll be with you the entire time to help you remember. I love you." he explained and then braced himself for the last part and as expected she didn't return it. Not because she didn't feel it but mainly because of the fact that she was still getting used to everything, her status in the relationship department being the most mind blowing one of all and to top that she was pregnant, she was going to be a Mother._

_The rest of the day had gone off fairly quiet but Matt made sure to check on her every five minutes or so to see if she required anything, but the one thing she did want he couldn't give her and that was the reason she was here. All she had now were a stack of photo albums to help jog her memory somewhat._

_The first picture she came upon was of her and Matt on their first date she assumed, judging by the fact that they looked like a pair of bubbling teenagers, making faces and all. The second was of Matt wearing an apron which said "Kiss the cook", and the look on his face at the time caused her to let out a chuckle, especially when the next picture revealed that he was wearing nothing underneath the apron. _

_The final picture was presumably taken from the day she found out she was pregnant. She was beaming while placing her hands over the ones that had already planted themselves over the precious expanse. Him too beaming with joy and pride over what this meant for them from that moment onwards._

_I wish I could remember, she said to herself as she stroked the picture. Her heart longing to experience that moment again, but all she had now was a lot of missing pieces, and what she didn't realise as well was that the more she adjusted herself into this reality, the more she would forget about the possible fact that this might not all be real in the first place._

_(Meanwhile)_

"_How is she?" the voice on the other end of the phone with a genuine sense of concern present within their tone._

"_She still doesn't remember anything but the Doctor said it would take time." Matt stressed while allowing his spirit to dissolve into a further state of hopelessness. The only thing keeping him in line this whole time being his faith, and that too was slowly withering._

"_Just hang in there Matt. She'll be the good old Evie before you know it." the person joked in an obvious attempt to lighten the extremely tense mood._

"_I hope so." he responded after eliciting a brief chuckle at his friends' words. _

"_Hey, when is the infamous Rachel ever wrong." the person joked and soon Matt found himself chuckling yet again at this person's larger than life attitude towards everything. A thing that reminded him so much of the way Evie was._

**So what the hell's going on? Will Evie allow herself to be absorbed into this tempting illusion? Does Lost even exist in this reality? Is Matt alive? All will be answered as soon as you guys let me know what you think so far. Thanks ;)**

**P.S. Come next chap and we'll start to see more of this "reality", and a few more surprises as well!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**See there you guys are, hehe. First off thanks so much for letting me know what you thought guys and I too know that this little twist was kind of sprung upon but soon you'll see that it's all been done for a reason. So without further interruption here it is guys and I hope you'll like it :)**

**P.S. NYR88, don't worry hon cause an update for "Crossover" will soon be up :)**

Enjoy

After he had gotten off the phone with Rachel, he contemplated on what he was going to do next. The last few weeks had been the most trying for him and their relationship. Him getting so frustrated at times that he was willing to end it all, but whenever that crossed his mind, he also thought of the things that still mattered to him, their love and the baby it created as a result. It still hadn't sunk in yet that he was going to be a Father but he was slowly grasping onto the concept and also what this would mean. Out of nowhere a smile soon formed over his dishevelled features. He remembered the day he had actually found out and he could honestly credit it as being one of the best days in his life.

_(Flashback - 3 months ago)_

_He had spent a full 18 hours in surgery today and all he wanted to do now was climb into bed with his love and wife, but the welcome he got when he came home was honestly unexpected._

_Shortly after they had married they commenced with trying for a child and each time their hope filled spirits had been shattered when they saw the negative result on the pregnancy test but maybe their prayers had been answered after all. _

_The first thing he noticed other than her unexpected sense of elation was the fact that she was practically glowing, and as a result his soon matched with his assumption for the reason she was like this. All he could do now was ask._

"_Are we?" he humbly asked off her while he braced himself, his eyes soon widening in surprise when she nodded ecstatically and threw her arms around him once again._

"_It's finally happening Matt, we're gonna be parents." a tearful Evie expressed as she continued to lay wrapped within her husband's gradually constricting embrace, but the change in pressure solely rooted from his growing love for her, especially at knowing that 9 months from now she was going to give him the most precious gift of all._

"_I love you" he then chose to breath right into her ear and in response she returned the sentiment by placing gentle kisses along the skin that was within reach for her hungry mouth, and when he failed to stop her in any way whatsoever she decided to strengthen the pressure of her kisses and soon it sparked a sudden change within him as well. All the stress he felt when he walked in through the front door seemed to be drained away with each kiss she planted upon his pulsating skin. _

"_Mmmmmmm Evie." he moaned into the vacant air above him as he allowed himself to become a victim to her kisses but his own desire to satisfy her demanded to have some precedence as well, especially in a moment like this and with that set straight in his mind he went to work with inching his hands further up her t-shirt. Each finger moving to a separate expanse, but in the end they all moved to one point of her body in an attempt to feel more. His fingers undid the hook to her bra strap expertly and with that out of the way he moved his hands to her front and kneaded her breasts through her t- shirt while maintaining a strong level of eye contact with her and with one pleading word elicited from her he took her shirt ff and immediately attached his mouth to her right nipple. Her moans managing to grow even louder as her body became introduced once again to the hot and moist feeling of his tongue._

"_Off." she suddenly commanded as she pulled away his reluctant mouth from her, but as soon as he caught drift of what she wanted he willingly complied with a sated smile at knowing what would happen once his confines were removed. In all his years of being in relationships he had never known a woman quite like this beautiful vision in front of him. His whole perception on amazing sex had literally been given a new definition once he got to experience it with her for the very first time, and what amazed him even more was the fact that each experience managed to excite him that bit more, much like now. He knew very well what she would do but the anticipation of expecting it forced a bout of excitement to rise through the entire length of his slightly trembling body. Although as she attempted to move down him, removing any article of clothing along the way; he stopped her and placed his hand under her chin and then chose to speak with a warm smile gracing his chiselled features the entire time, but that wasn't the same story with the brunette who just looked upon him with confusion. _

"_Tonight I wanna love you fully and properly, just like the Mother of my child deserves." he stated while taking note to put a lot of emphasis on the words "fully" and "properly" because in effect he wanted to give her that for giving him so much more in return. _

_Her first thought was to disagree because her insatiability to know him in the same way he had gotten to experience her so many times before seemed to reign true here, but as she looked up into is glistening eyes in the soft light she knew that she could never refuse him anything, and to a certain extent she knew she would benefit from this offer as well, so with that she slowly stood up to her full length again which managed to make her smile once again because the best she got at this height was the front of his neck, but within seconds she found herself being slowly pulled into the air by a pair of arms she knew all too well. The tattoos that always managed to drive her crazy briefly making themselves visible to her hungry eyes, and she couldn't help but moan out loud when they were forced to move under the rippling of his working muscles. _

"_Ahhhh……you little minx." he stuttered to let out as he felt her lightly suck and then bite at the area of his tattoo, and his words seemed to be lost on her because all she did in return was explore more of the branded expanse. Her seriously wondering what each letter meant but till this day he stated and vowed to keep it to himself. His only explanation for having it done being the documentation of a darker part in his life, a part he longed to forget but once or twice the very sight of it forced him to be transported back into that world, that one moment in time where he felt that his life was at an all time low, but thanks to the constant support gained from his family it didn't seem all that bad and it certainly progressed even further when he met a certain green eyed brunette whom he grew to love fiercely within the space of a few months. _

"_Baby ……...ahh….. You gotta stop or I'm not gonna last." Matt warned as Evie's kisses grew too heated for him to dismiss his nearing release, and he was still clothed for crying out loud. How can she always do this to me? He asked himself as body literally became a feast to her hungry mouth, and it wasn't until he pulled her off him that he finally gained some sense of control even if she wasn't completely okay with it at first, but soon his own ministrations over her willed her to completely forget about everything else other than acquiring more of what he was offering her at the moment. _

_It was astonishing that they had finally reached the top of the stairs, what with all the playful tugging of control and all but never the less they wasted no time in achieving what their bodies were already screaming to let out. So much so that Matt was the one doing all the ravaging now and Evie had a little chance to relinquish that sense of control, and before she knew it she was being rushed into their bedroom and then being placed upon the cosy comforts of their bed. _

_When they first moved in together, the first thing they both agreed to having was a nice, big comfy bed, especially since both of their careers naturally brought upon a never ending feeling of stress, Matt especially with him being one of the best Surgeons in the State and all, and Evie having to live with cameras flashing themselves in her face every time she went out, but as the years passed she grew more knowledgeable on how to handle the growing paparazzi, but still there were days when she thought that she would wither completely. _

"_God you….you." she heard him try to explain but his growing physical want for her was making it considerably hard for him to put into words what he was feeling at this point, and all she did was smile, feeling touched at her ability to still do that to him, and a part of her was incredibly amused by his expression of genuine nervousness over having to chose the right words tp express what he was feeling, but words weren't needed as she looked into his eyes. It was all there, everything he wanted to say, to show her, it was all there and she knew she felt the same way in return as well, if not even more. _

"_Love me?" she then humbly asked off him and she was silenced the next minute with his response. His lips forcing themselves upon hers and showed no negation in returning it with equal passion. Her hands already roaming to undo and remove the last of what restricted them from being with each other, and once it was in fact clear and out of the way, she chose to initiate the next stage in fulfilling this burning experience that failed to lose it's fire each time it was ignited. _

"_How do you want it?" he growled out as she hovered above him, her uncovered form teasing him visually and physically and all she did was place herself over his jutting hardness which was already probing at it's designated area, and with a little more adjustments from her, he was finally making his way through. His cock being welcomed with the all familiar tightness of her depths but her readiness for him made the journey it considerably easier for him to maintain the connection he was wishing to engage with the one woman he wanted to experience it with._

"_I think the position shows you how I want it, and just how much I want this." she expressed merely inches away from his face, her breath coming out in short gasps as she swirled ever so slightly over him. A movement to help make his entrance more satisfying by her means and when she felt she had a good enough position, she started the sensual dance of striving to get them to the abyss of release._

"_Mmmmmm so good." she kept on moaning above as she continued to move over him, her pace gathering along with the pressure she was maintaining with her swirling thrusts but what she didn't realise was that Matt was growing incredibly impatient of this maintaining this excruciating rhythm but in an attempt to please her he went along with it, and as if almost sensing his frustration he suddenly found the movement over him being brought to a sudden halt and with that he was forced to open his eyes to see what was going on, and before he could go ahead with asking, she had already engaged a second position, this one giving him a more than arousing view and she smiled to herself knowing that it would be enough to get him off the edge completely. _

_She had turned herself away from him but still maintained their connection and this position allowed for him to see and control every single thrust. His cock appearing and then disappearing within her depths. The beginnings of her release already showing over the expanse of the tightening skin that covered his slick cock as it moved in and out of her._

"_Like the view?" she cheekily asked and all it earned her in return was a light tap against her right buttock and once that was done he resumed with their thrusting, his legs widening themselves over the bed in an attempt to allow more of himself into her._

_For the next fifteen minutes he just allowed her to thrust over him, the image so mesmerising and utterly erotic that it forced him to let out a range of obscenities that Evie was sure she wouldn't hear from him any other time, but now it was different, and a part of her also grew incredibly aroused by being able to bring this out of him. I need more, she said to herself and with that her thrusts grew even more frantic and this time Matt was right there to give her exactly what she needed. _

_Once he sensed the distinct change within her, he got up from his previous position and huddled his body around her, his arms already reaching around her front, his right hand playing with her breasts while his left sneaked down to play with her clit. _

"_Come on baby. You know you want to come with me, come on.." he whispered into her ear and then decided to heighten the experience even more by dragging his tongue along the frame of her ear lobe and then moving further down, moving all the way down her neck and then repeating the pattern again. _

"_Ahhh… Matt it's coming, it's coming." Evie expressed in a fairly loud tone as she threw her head back to be braced by his shoulder, this position giving Matt the capability of furthering his kisses along her neckline and in the almost unexpected coming of a moment, they both came at the same time, both parties taking due note to engage themselves in a deep kiss while their release spurted and mixed with each other, Matt's embrace tightening around her the same way her depths had tightened around his pulsating cock that continued spurting more of it's hot release into her, the feeling forcing her to hum contently, but her breathing gained a quick sense of pace in it's rhythm once again and before she could prepare herself for it, she was screaming and tightening around him even further and Matt literally thought that this was the end for him, especially a part of him he much rather have intact, he ruefully thought. Never the less he lulled her with his voice and kisses in an attempt to help her ride out the sensation he still felt washing against him as he remained buried within her. The feeling so painful but pleasurable at the same time and he could honestly say that there was no place he'd rather be at that moment._

_(End of Flashback)_

He could still remember every element of that moment. The way she felt, the things he felt as a more than willing participant and what hurt him now was that she remembered none of it. Still he secretly vowed to himself that he would make her remember, no matter what the cost.

**So there it is guys and yeah we didn't find out too much about the real world or the status of Matt's condition, but at least we found out some things about this "reality", one of them being that Matt is a Surgeon in this reality?? Anyhoo more will be unveiled, so if you guys wanna know then you know what to do, hehe. Thanks guys ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Back again and thanks so much for the reviews guys ;)**

**P.S. I also hope all of my fellow UK residents are okay after the scary earthquake we experienced a few days ago. My legs are seriously still shaking from the incident, so I hope you guys are okay. **

Enjoy

She had never been the kind of woman to opt for an all out extravagant wedding but it seemed Matt refused to have it any other way, his argument at the time being that such an occasion like this needed everything to be perfect. He had even flown them and a couple of close friends and family to Hawaii for the big event. Him taking note of her constant love for the beach, being that it was like a second home for her whenever they would make trips to the local beach.

"You really didn't have to do all of this you know, all I needed was you." he heard her trying to argue one last time, and instead of growing irritated with her defiance to see things her way, he just smiled in response while leaning forward to briefly capture her lips with his.

"Well I'm more than glad to hear that but you know that when my mind is made up, there's…………….."

"No changing it." she finished while sharing a knowing smile with him at having become used to the way he was, and even though it frustrated her at times, she accepted it with a pinch of salt and truthfully enjoyed it half the time, especially in bed when he would ravage her with a wild demeanour, fulfilling her expectations to the maximum as a result, and she obviously was in no mood to complain about it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked as he playfully nudged her side to gain her attention which he knew would be quite a task to achieve as they experienced the first tremor of turbulence, of which the air hostess over the speaker assured them that it was nothing to worry about, but of course the brunette sitting next to him had a hard time believing that judging by her previous experiences of flying.

"Hey, hey it's going to be okay." he coaxed while bringing her closer into him, hoping that his comfort and warmth would ease the trembling that had started reverberating throughout her entire body.

"1.…." he then whispered as he placed his mouth next to her while his arms gently rubbed themselves up and down her shoulders. The action soothing the trembling considerably and part of it was also due to what he was whispering ever so gently into her ear, her mouth soon mouthing the continuation of what was to follow after that number and by the time they reached 5 she let out a sigh of relief she had been holding in for the entire time. Her impending fear suppressing her need to do so, and she knew that if it weren't for the man next to her then she would still be living with that fear till this day.

The rest of the flight had gone off smoothly, minus a few more bumps of turbulence of course but what comforted her was that the plane landed in the end., her relief soon being replaced with excitement over what was to come over the next few days and boy did he go all out in planning this thing, she wondered as she was ushered into a jet black limousine.

"So you really had all of this planned huh." she mused as her eyes briefly surveyed the extravagant interior of their transport. A feature she wasn't the least bit used to but in an attempt to not co off rude or insensitive, she did the one thing she had never done before and that was to indulge.

"Champagne?" she was asked and already offered a glass full of the golden sparkly liquid, his own joining hers in a silent toast of their celebration, however Evie couldn't help but voice her thoughts, she felt it was the least she could offer after being showered with all these lovely surprises and this wasn't even the wedding, she reminded herself while allowing a smile to grace her content features.

"Evie?" Matt inquired off her while trying to concentrate on what exactly had her smiling so infectiously.

"A toast…..to our beginning." she opted to offer as a reply, her smile widening even further as he repeated those words right before he lightly clanked his glass with hers, her mind firmly convinced that this was just the start of good things to come.

The following day and it was finally here, the day when everything would change for the both of them and neither party had any qualms of seeing it otherwise, their love for each other too strong to keep them apart, and Evie certainly got a little taster of that the previous night before. The man now lying next to her reminding her of that.

After stopping off at the Hotel to drop off their luggage, Matt had asked the Chauffeur to then drive them to their next destination, the place where it was all going to happen, but of course he wasn't going to ruin the surprise in showing her the actual place, no, he was taking her to a place not so far off from where it was situated. A little pre- wedding celebration he concluded as he dared to let his mind wander over just what go on in this little pre- celebration, every thought branching towards the X rated variety and what she was wearing at the moment wasn't easing his thoughts in the least, but never the less he restrained himself for the time being and chose to distract himself with answering the brunette's endless questions. All of which he just answered in the same way, _"You'll see", _and as expected he received nothing but a huff of mock annoyance. A heartbreakingly cute gesture he couldn't help but smile at, and it progressed considerably when she did her best with exaggerating the gesture.

An antagonising half hour later and they finally arrived at their destination, but before she could step out Matt placed a hand on her arm while retrieving something he wanted her to wear at the same time.

"Please." he silently pleaded off her, and with little argument she turned herself around and waited for the silk blindfold to be put over her eyes, the feel of the material oddly soothing and arousing at the same time. Never the less she patiently waited for his direction as to where he was taking her and the first thing to hit the soles of her feet was enough to give her a faint idea as to where she was, but still she remained silent and became a victim to his direction which thankfully didn't take too long and within minutes she found her form being stilled by a hand on her shoulder, the other one undoing the blindfold, and the gasp he heard as it was removed was enough to fill him with satisfaction over knowing that this was all worth it.

"Matt how did you….." she tried to find the words to express what she felt as her eyes wandered over the candle lit dinner he had set up on a blanket which was situated within perfect view of the quaint horizon, each wave colliding against another as it washed ashore. The methodical rhythm extremely soothing to her and it was actually one of the reasons they would both come here. The one place where all your troubles could be forgotten and washed away with the waves. However she spent little time gazing at the ocean this time, especially when there was a much more romantic and enticing scene laid out before it.

"So you like it?" he decided to ask even though the emotion and elation was written all over her face.

The only answer she could offer him through the tears was a firm nod of agreement and with that shared she decided to skip dinner and jump right to her interpretation of the main course, his lips and within seconds Matt was returning the kiss with a matching passion of his own, the outcome leading both lovers to lie adjacent to where their romantic dinner still lay untouched.

"Mmmmm thought you were hungry." Matt teased as he was forced to pry his lips open by the sultry ministrations of the brunette currently straddling him, her hips bringing him dangerously close to losing control, and in an attempt to maintain some kind of hold, he stilled her swirling hips with his hands and instead of receiving an expected grunt of displease, she squealed in delight instead. The gesture disappearing when his eyes immediately caught sight of it, her hoping that his mind wouldn't work out the reason because she knew he would certainly use this opportunity of weakness to his advantage just like he always did when he had her in this kind of position.

"Ticklish huh." he teased her with a wicked smile and before she could cover up any visible skin he was tickling her relentlessly, his heart swelling as her cries of laughter progressed to a point where she found it hard to breathe, and she grasped her perfect opportunity to escape when he too was consumed by his giggles.

"Hey!! come back here." he shouted as he composed himself enough to witness the little minx darting towards the direction of the beach, and just when she thought she would succeed, she found her form being stopped and then pulled into the air by two strong arms she had grown to love being held and embraced by, the feel of it now caressing her bare skin sending shivers down her spine.

"Ahhhh, Matt, let me go." she squealed out into the clear air above them, but it seemed he was already on a mission and giving up at this point would all be for naught.

"Nope, I'm not letting you go cause you missy have to be punished."

"For what?" she asked, mentally baffled at the reason she had earned this punishment but she couldn't seem to suppress her growing grin at the very sight of his developing at an equally infectious rate.

"Asking only gets you into more trouble." he warned while trying muster up his best attempt at a stern expression, especially as his hands wandered over the expanse of her clothed form, his fingers commencing with the removal of her top and once it was off, he urged himself to repeat the same process with the string holding up the light crystal blue gypsy skirt she had worn. A thing she herself had never gotten used to mainly cause she spent a majority of her life being a bit a tomboy, and she honestly didn't see a problem in cause she felt comfortable adapting to that kind of "stereotype" as some people called it, but that gradually changed when she laid eyes on one Matthew Fox who honestly didn't have a problem with the way she dressed but once in a while he always loved to see her in just an ordinary dress, his mind firmly convinced that it would accentuate her effervescent beauty even more and every time she had exceeded his expectations, but tonight was different for some reason, well it was for him anyway, although the gleaming sparkle present within her gaze was enough to dismiss any doubts to make him think otherwise. In fact he was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that the tables had been slowly turned and now he was the one who became the exposed victim. Although his constant support and encouragement for nudity in their relationship made this situation seem like nothing but yet another good time, but that all changed in a matter of seconds when he saw the brunette who was in his arms now running off from him with his clothes bunched up in her hands.

"Oh, that's it…………..you're really gonna get it now." he growled out into the crisp air that travelled all around him and with that said he was off like a shot, stark naked but showing little care in the world that he might get caught by anyone.

He reached the end of the beach and had actually lost track of where she went, but he smiled at the trail she had left him. She had left each item of his clothing on a different branch situated along the slim path that went through it, and once he had retrieved every piece, his feet were forced to come to a standstill at the sight that lay before his eyes, her face beaming with accomplishment of having retrieved control of this engagement once again, and her smile widened even further when her eyes travelled down to the physical confirmation that he was enjoying this, his eyes soon following hers.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a raise of the eyebrows while he planted his hands on his hips, waiting for her reply, and to be honest she was too filled with desire for him to even form a thought, his sheer audacity turning her on even more, and all she could form as a suitable reply was a lust filled moan, her hands eagerly reaching out for his contact.

His first thought was to prolong the searing pleasure of this moment, but seeing her there laid out on the grass with an expression of painful want adorning her face, weakened his will to hold back from ravaging her completely, and with one more moan elicited from her he gave in with a growl of his own. His form collapsing urgently but gently over hers, and her arms and legs immediately locked themselves around him much like a lock. The position allowing him a more than convenient way to gain access in initiating the connection both parties were literally screaming to achieve.

"Oh…..oh Matt right there…………yes, yes." Evie moaned out as soon as she felt the head of Matt's cock rubbing against her clit, as it started to make it's instinctual way into her tight but lubricated depths.

At first his mind barely registered the fact that she was saying anything in the first place, but as he inched his face closer to hers, embracing more of her welcoming warmth, he finally caught onto what she said, her words forcing him to stop and then commence with what she had requested off him.

"Matt ahhhhhhhhhhhh good………so good." she was forced to moan out at an even louder rate when he grasped hold of his cock with his right hand and then dragged it along the path of her slit. Him taking note to also pay her clit an equal amount of attention, and she had no qualms whatsoever about stopping what he was doing to her, and how close he was also bringing her to the edge of achieving that sweet release she already felt reverberating throughout her entire body.

"You like it when I do that. How about when I do this." Matt instructed and the very next minute he followed through with his instruction, and plunged the first few inches of his length into the place he loved the most. The one place which forced his heart to swell much like the physical instrument he used to help bring that same feeling out of her as well.

"I love you Evie." was the last thing either of them heard as they then made love into the night. The only thing being exchanged from that point onwards were the moans of appreciation each one created for the other.

They woke up the following morning, clearly oblivious to their surroundings and that sense of fatigue was clearly due to their activities the previous night, but still there was one thing they remembered of this day and with that retrieve her clothes but then found that there wasn't a trace of it, and that's when she realised of where it might be, where she still hoped it might be and she would have gotten the chance to find out if she weren't being pulled back into the arms of the man behind her. His attitude so calm and content that it almost confused her at one point but the next words to come out his mouth were enough to bring a smile to hers.

"Morning Mrs. Fox."

The rest of the day had thankfully gone to plan, in fact it was better than okay for the virtually giddy couple who couldn't seem to help themselves after they walked down the alter officially as man and wife for the first time, and as soon as they hit the inner sanctuary of their luxurious suite, they once again celebrated the significance of this day and what it would mean to them from this day onwards and Matt certainly had a lot planned to help continue this celebration.

A few days later and they were already packing their bags to ready themselves for their next destination. The place where they would celebrate their honeymoon. At first Evie attempted to put up a little bit of an argument, saying that it was perfectly okay to continue the celebration here, but he was adamant on going ahead with what he had planned.

"Trust me baby, it'll all work out." were the words he constantly used to assure her the entire way to the Airport.

A half hour later and they were finally boarding their plane, Oceanic flight number 815.

"Where are we going?" she asked for the thousandth time today and each time he would just smile at her while staying silent on the subject and before she could fight him on it this time, they were being instructed by the Air Hostess' voice overhead to fasten their seat belts for the bumpy ride ahead.

"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be fi……….." Matt started out and was then forced to act merely out of instinct when the plane they were in plummeted into a descending position. It's path refusing to follow any other way and all he did then was look at his wife beside him while mouthing the words "I love you", then the next moment everything went black.

(End of Dream)

"Oh my God!!" she gasped as she broke out of her sleep. The elements of what she saw startling her to say the least but what she couldn't figure out was what the airplane crash had to do with it.

"Evie. What's going on, what's wrong." she then heard a muffled but identifiable voice outside her door, and when she failed to answer due to her growing confusion of the dream, he took initiative and stepped in.

"Evie? What is it?" he inquired while masking a genuine of worry at seeing hers.

"Uh I remembe…….uh it was nothing, just a bad dream." she tried confessing but then decided to change her mind at the last minute. Seeing that there would be no point to bring up something that might not have had any significance to her in the real world, or whatever she could still call this, but what she didn't realise was that these weren't figments but merely memories from her life, from this world and the other.

**Okay so the end was a little confusing but here's the skinny on what's happening. Evie is still of course in this dream world but her mind is starting to remember things from this world and the real world where Lost does exist guys, hehe. Hence the Oceanic 815 reference and over the next few chaps we'll start to see an intermingling of these memories, along with the answering of the all impending question, Is Matt alive?**

**So what do you think guys? Should I continue or have I reached the limit of what could be achieved from this fic?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Well you'll all be happy to know that we're finally gonna see more of what's happening in the real world now and we're also very close to finding out about Matt. So without further adieu here it is guys and thanks for the amazing reviews ;)**

Enjoy

Surprisingly enough Matt had given up the constant inquiring of what exactly went on in this "dream" of hers and with a brief exchange of thanks for his concern, she was left on her own once again to put the pieces of the puzzle together. However in the end it just welcomed an unnecessary migraine and all she felt she could do from that point onward was to sleep it off, but she was honestly scared to close her eyes again because she feared that the temptation of what this dream offered would only will her to become a victim to it. Never the less she cleared her mind of all those thoughts and rested her head back on the pillow. Her eyes drooping as she took a deep breath at the same time.

It had been ages since she had, had a sleep like this, but never the less she woke herself up from it to embrace her new life as a wife and Mother to be, but she was suddenly put into a state of utter confusion when she found her left hand hooked up to an I.V. and her figure dressed in a typical Hospital Gown.

_Am I missing something here?_ Was all she could ask herself as the all familiar pain surfaced within her mind as a result, and as her gaze travelled to her right she could see then someone sat in the chair. Their head bowed down towards their chest and the light snoring sound heard from them suggesting only thing to the brunette, and with that she slumped back into her Hospital bed wondering what kind of world she was living in now.

Ten minutes, fifteen, half an hour had passed and still no change of progression within this reality as she stillcalled it, but the more she surveyed her surroundings, the more familiar this place seemed to be to her, especially when her eyes suddenly landed on an abandoned news paper lying on the bedside table. The headline and date astounding her to say the least, and with that she picked it up and skimmed through it's contents to get a better knowing of the happening's of this world, but she was stopped short from doing so when she heard the distinct sound of something crashing and an "Oh my God" being elicited soon after.

"Evie your…..Oh my God." the short brunette woman exclaimed, and in response Evie just looked at this person in a state of confusion, not because she had no recollection of who they were but mainly cause of the distinct change within the person. The very noticeable bump being the most noticeable change of all. 

"Rach?" the laying brunette exclaimed and the person's face across from her lit up with a radiant smile at knowing that this person rememberedthem despite what the Doctor's considered to be a possible side effect if Evie ever woke up from her seemingly endless coma.

"What happened?" was the next thing Evie asked, breaking the silence in the room, but Rach couldn't seem to form any kind of response to it cause one way or another she knew it would lead to confessing the one thing the Doctors vowed for her to not reveal, not just yet. 

"Rach what…." Evie barely had the chance to get out before she was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of fatigue, the overall effect weakening her immensely, and Rachel was quick to pick up on it so she quickly walked forward to tend to the brunette not before alerting a passing nurse of Evie's miraculous recovery.

"Here, slowly, take it easy." Rach coaxed while she tucked a weakened Evie back into her bed, the bump of her pregnancy filling Evie's mind with nothing but confusion once again. She wasn't gone that long was she?

"How long have I been gone Rach?" 

"How is she?" a deep voice behind her asked as they stepped foot in the room, a bouquet of Lillies occupying their hands. Their unexpected presence stopping Rach from continuing any further, and all she did from that point onward was smile while taking note to step aside.

"Why don't you see for yourself." 

"Evie?" the man exclaimed while widening his eyes in genuine shock of seeing her awake again after all this time. Evie too was equally gob smacked on seeing this person here despite their differences in the past. Most of them of course concerning the ways of her career.

"Daddy?" she then whispered while blinking back the tears that had already surfaced at seeing him again, the sheer reality of it happening completely overwhelming for her and within seconds the two were embracing each other fiercely.

"I'm so sorry Honey. I'm so sorry for everything." the man kept on mouthing as he embraced his little girl, and in response she just warmed further into his embrace while assuring him that there was nothing to apologise for cause what mattered was the fact that they were both here after 5 long years of barely conversing with each other. Her visits to her hometown Canada often short because of this.

"I still can't believe your finally awake after all this time." the man mused, his mind still shocked at the fact that he was finally given the chance to say those words, cause after what the Doctor's had told him he thought he would never get the chance to see his daughter again, but thankfully his prayers didn't go unanswered after all.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a little while" Rachel proposed rather awkwardly, her mind suddenly registering how things had ended previously between her and the brunette and the last thing she wanted to do was bring all of that up again. 

"Uh…..it's okay besides it seems we have a lot to catch up on." Evie commented and then raised her eyebrows when they fell on Rachel's bump. 

"Yeah….yeah I guess we do." Rach replied while trying to wrap her mind around the fact that things between her and the brunette were starting to get resolved. 

"And I guess you've met my Father as well." Evie continued on and earned a confirmation of her assumptions when she saw the two people before her share a friendly smile.

"I thankfully earned the honour." 

"Yeah and she's been telling me a lot about what's currently happening with your character on Lost, and all I gotta say is "Kate make a damned decision already." the man joked and both women just laughed out loud at this statement. 

"Who knows, she might make a decision in season 3?" Rachel added earning a firm nod from the old man.

"As long as it's with the Good Doctor then that's okay with me, cause that dirty, cheeky Southerner gets on my nerves." the old man commented while showing an obvious amount of Fatherly concern over the love interests for his daughter's character. 

"You mean Sawyer" Evie expressed with a smile and the man in front of her just swayed his head from side to side while saying…..

"Don't care what he's called, just as long as he stays away from my beautiful baby girl. Now I might be okay if she were to be with the Good Doctor instead, he seems like a genuinely good guy." the man expressed with a sure amount of determination in his voice. The effect of it willing the two women to erupt into a state of laughter once again, but Evie secretly hoped that she too would end up with the Good Doctor.

"Speaking of the Good Doctor, where is Matt?" Evie genuinely inquired while alternating her gaze between the two people before her, their fading smiles rousing a sense of worry to surface.

"Guys, is he okay?" she questioned as she raised herself into a seated position.

"He's…….." Rachel started out but was interrupted by the final arrival of the Doctor who was assigned to keep track of Evie's progress.

"Ahh……it's good to see you back with us again Ms. Lilly." the Doctor confessed as he walked over to check the status of her vitals and all. Although Evie was having a hard time responding due to the fact that her mind was now consumed with thoughts of Matt, more importantly his condition at the moment. However what the Doctor accidentally slipped up with next was enough to alsogain her immediate attention.

"I'm sorry what….." she stuttered, her mind now truly baffled at what was being said but to a certain extent it did make sense, Rachel's pregnancy being the most astounding surprise of all. 

"So you're telling me that I've been in a coma for 6 months." Evie repeated what she was firmly convinced was some kind of joke or something, but no it was true even though it felt like a few days to her.

"I just thank God it wasn't any longer." Evie's father piped in while grasping his daughter's hand within his, eliciting the hint of a smile to grace Evie's features and he could tell that it was forced cause of Matt. 

Over the past few months Rachel had informed him of the many things going on in his daughter's life, specifically her close relationship with her co-star Matthew. A relationship he had a strong feeling over stepped the boundaries of any friendship, especially now as he witnessed his baby girl's eyes filled with so much pain.

"Dr. Matthews here's the file you wanted." the nurse spoke while offering him the slim brown folder. The name at the top of the file catching the brunette's immediate attention and what caused her heart to sink further was the gloomy expression adorning the Doctor's face when he surveyed the contents of the file, and before her mind could stop her she found herself asking the question that still plagued her mind.

"Is he okay?" she simply asked while alternating her gaze between him and the file he was holding, and in response the Doctor just sighed to himself and opted with using the other skill he had to equip himself with in becoming a Doctor. 

"He's gonna be fine." was all he offered before making the move to leave but before he could she stopped him at the doorway with something he knew he had no choice but to grant.

"I wanna see him." she asked without any sense of hesitation in her voice and in response the Doctor reluctantly relented while retrieving a spare wheel chair for the brunette to temporarily use for the journey to his room.

"Honey that might not be a good idea. Maybe you should rest for a bit and……." Evie's Father tried coaxing in an attempt for her to let it go for now cause creating any more worry would only risk her health to deteriorate eve further, and he was firmly convinced that seeing Matt in this way would push her over completely.

"I WANNA SEE HIM!" she repeated in a louder tone while emphasising each word to get her point across to everyone in the room, including her Father and he knew that when her mind was made up about something, she would go all out to conquer it with a fierceness that always amazed him. 

The Doctor too had no choice but to reluctantly relent after gaining a wordless look of agreement from the old man standing next to Evie. So with that he finally gave in and asked the nurse to retrieve a spare wheel chair for the Evie to use on the way there.

The whole journey there was an agonising one to say the least for Evie who couldn't seem to focus her thoughts one thing, and before she could get her bearings she found her wheelchair being parked at the entrance to his room.

"Oh my….." she barely tried uttering before her swelling emotions as a result of this scene got the better of her. The sheer seriousness of it forcing her to break down even further.

**Yeah I know this chapter was pretty crappy but the next one will be a lot better I promise. At least we know thatMatt might be okay, and a whole additional storyline will be adapted concerning Rachel's pregnancy. So what do you think guys?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys. Back again and with a new update and I'm so sorry it wasn't up sooner, especially with me leaving the status of Matt's condition in the wings. Anyhoo without further interruption here it is and as always thanks so much for the reviews guys.**

Enjoy

His body was literally covered in bruises with the mere exception of his face and hands that seemed to be the only things that survived this catastrophe.

"How long has he……" she strained to ask through her tears and her Father was right there to offer her the support he knew she needed at witnessing a sight like this.

"How long Dad?"

"Six months ago." He rather shamefully confessed while giving his daughter's shoulder a comforting squeeze, hoping that it was enough to put her at some ease, but it only worsened the tremble reverberating throughout her entire body. A tremble he assumed rooted from her fear of what this news suggested, but upon further observation he could see that her emotions were the sole cause, and with that he walked to the front of her wheelchair, bent down before her and took her into his arms in the best way he could.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's gonna be okay." He continuously coaxed in a last ditch effort to soothe her tears away cause the very sight and sound of it was slowly ripping through his heart.

What if….what if it's not, Daddy. What if he doesn't wake up?" she felt the need to ask once she was composed enough to speak.

He admittedly devoted some thought over her question at first, and as much as he hated lying to her, he knew that he had to in an effort to give her some semblance of hope, even if it was false to a certain extent.

"He will wake up honey it's just a matter of time." He briefly explained and was somewhat relieved to see her slight nod of agreement with his words. The other thing he finally saw was something he had never seen within his daughter's eyes, concern and the kind you feel over someone special, like a loved one for example. He was obviously thrown by it at first because he never expected his daughter to fall for such a man, but to a certain extent he could understand and somehow relate to this situation. Never the less he pushed those thoughts to the side for now and instead chose to focus on the well being of his daughter for the time being.

"How about we go outside for a little fresh air." He then suggested in a cheerful manner and spirit but it's effect simply deflected off the brunette who just continued to sit there staring at the dormant man across from her. Her composure so tired and defeated and her Father could do nothing but allow her the time for this devastating news to sink in. Him simply muttering that he was gonna be outside the door and with that he let himself out, looking back at his daughter one more time.

She didn't know what to think at the moment. It's seemed like moments ago when he was very much awake and talking to her, but it wasn't real, none of it was. This was the reality she was meant to inhabit. A reality where his life was hanging by a thread. The possibility was enough to terrify her but she knew that she would have to prepare herself for it one way or another. All she could do now was make the most out of the time she did have with him, praying to see those indulgent brown eyes again.

_(Flashback – 2 years ago)_

_Today was the day she finally had her indefinite stay Visa cleared by the passport office. Once she received her clearance, she then drove to the set of her latest project, a show called "LOST". She would honestly be_ _lying if she said she wasn't the least bit nervous about working on a show like this, and playing a living role as well._

_Okay, just concentrate on getting your lines down, she kept on muttering as she walked towards her assigned trailer or at least she hoped she would get one and just at that moment she found herself bumping into a seemingly unknown figure, but upon looking up she briefly gasped but covered it up with a smile._

"_Hi." She nervously announced while nodding to accent her sentiment. _

"_Hey." He replied with a warm smile as his hand hesitantly searched for hers, and she graciously returned the friendly gesture while trying to not sound like a bubbling teenage girl with what she wanted to say next._

"_So…. So your Matthew Fox right?" The brunette expressed while trying to squint her eyes to recall where she had heard that name and all she received in response was a hearty chuckle from the man across from her._

"_Fan?" he guessed, playing along with the joke and when she remained silent, simply raising her eyebrows, he continued on._

"_In that case maybe I should call security."_

"_You do that." She proposed and the walked past him. Her movements clearly taking on a flirtatious demeanour, but there was enough innocence within it to make it come off friendly. Although he couldn't help but dismiss the possibility that it was intended to interpret something else, something deeper perhaps, he wondered as he allowed his eyes to survey every feature of her character._

_Snap out of it you're a married man, he reminded himself as he averted his eyes away from her and __then focused his mind on more important things like reciting his lines or something._

_The rest of the day had gone off fairly well__, especially for a certain green eyed brunette. Her first day of meeting him and she had her first scene alone with him as well. She was admittedly nervous at first, what with not having that much experience in the craft of late and all but her Co- Star and male lead was right there to coach her on all the necessary needs to achieve the perfect scene, physically and emotionally._

_Never had she seen so much faith and dedication devoted towards her. It was considerably different to that of a basic sense of support offered for another person. It was almost as if he was doing it out of something more than friendship. Although thinking about it now made it sound incredibly absurd. _

_Meanwhile a few trailers away a very tired Matthew was on the phone with his perky and incredibly talkative wife. Her voice now resembling an annoying buzzing sound you couldn't get out of your ears in the silence of the night. The only thing he found could flush it out was remembering the earlier events of the day, more so the immediate chemistry he felt with a certain Ms. Lilly. From the very first scene where she stepped out into the clearing to tend to his character, he felt an immediate connection that both he and his character shared. It was rather ridiculous to consider it, but he couldn't seem to deny what he felt pulling at his insides whenever he was around her. _

_Nah, you've just had a long day. Just go home to your "__**WIFE"**__, he felt the need to remind himself and he was unfortunately reminded of that very fact by the ranting person still on the phone with him. _

_A half hour later and he was pulling up to his dimly lit house. His assumptions for the lack of lighting being the time of day, but as he stepped foot through the door, he was immediately met with a brief letter saying the words "went out". _

_Not even so much as an explanation__, but he guessed he deserved it to a certain extent for not being around all that much. For the next few minutes he just stared at the letter and then debated upon calling to satisfy his suspicions as to where she might be, but in the end he just gazed at his ring. The one element that reminded him of his commitment in life and he knew that Marg wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that. So with that in mind he went about the apartment, heading straight for the kitchen to quench his appetite and he was frustrated to say the least when the fridge was completely empty apart from a jar of peanut butter. So the only workable option for him at the moment seemed to be his bed. _

_The next morning and he was up early, still surprised to see no sign of his wife, but the sound of splashing water he heard behind the closed door of the bathroom was enough to make him sigh in relief somewhat that she had come back. All he had to worry about was where she had been all this time._

_Throughout breakfast he tried the subtle attempt of getting something out of her but she just knocked him down repeatedly and on the fifth try she got up from the table and walked off to their bedroom. The sound of the door slamming only minutes later forcing him to briefly wince and then carry on with what he had planned today._

_At the end of last night shoot he had invited the whole cast over to his house to celebrate their accomplishment and the majority were more than for it except for the brunette who made an excuse about having to unpack. He had no choice but to accept, although he secretly hoped that she would still show up tonight._

"_You're going out again?" Matt spoke as he witnessed his wife dressing herself up for what he assumed to be a pretty sophisticated occasion._

"_It's my friends' 30__th__ birthday party Matthew, and she said she wanted me there." Marg explained while making the last few touches to her make up._

"_Do you have to go out tonight. I wanted you to meet all the cast members of the show." He argued in a calm manner to get her to somehow change her mind, but it seemed that it was already set when she simply passed by him and out the door, leaving him alone once again._

_Twenty__ minutes later and he heard a knock on his front door; the first of many guests to arrive he assumed, but he wasn't really in the mood at the moment but that all changed when he came face to face with none other than……_

"_Evie?"_

"_Hi. I hope you don't mind me showing up so early……I….I mean I know I said I wouldn't come but…." she struggled to get out and then broke off into a smile when she now found herself being the source of his amusement._

"_I don't mind at all. I'm glad you came." Matt announced and then invited her in. The rest of the night exceeding his expectations of what he thought it would achieve._

(End of Flashback)

"Please Matt, just…….just wake up please." A tearful Evie begged through her tears as she grasped the hand she was holding a little tighter in an effort to sense the slightest bit of movement, but all she was awarded with instead was the annoying beeping sound of his heart rate monitor.

"Please……..I need you" She begged one last time before she fully succumbed to her emotions. Her slowly falling into his upper right side and her left hand wrapping around the surface of his slowly beating chest.

His mind was swimming uncontrollably but he could still hear the faint sound of a muffled sound and the more attention he paid towards it, the more stronger it became. To the point where he could sense something familiar about it.

"Evi mpppphhhh……Ev… you mpphhhhh." He started to mutter more to himself at first , but as the moment progressed it started to get louder and more noticeable.

"Matt? Oh my God!! Wake up! Wake up!!" she started to coax as he continued to mutter incoherently, but her efforts seemed to helping somewhat, especially when he felt a pair of lips sealing over his with a sense of elation and relief.

**Okay so at least he's awake and come next chap we'll start to see more current mevie interaction, but that's whether you guys want to see another chapter ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys and without further interruption here's another peek into my alternate world of Mevie. Now this Chapter might throw you guys a little but not in a bad way, at least I hope not. All I can say is that we truly are back in the real world now ;)**

Enjoy

"MATT WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!" she kept on screaming, tears furiously streaming down her cheeks clearly suggesting she was past the point of consolation and in her mind she had a good enough reason to feel that way at that moment, but it was certainly a very different story for the worried faces now surrounding her.

"Evie! Honey its Dad!! EVIE!!" Joe tried his best to reason with her as she continued to violently writhe her head from side to side, still screaming out in terror.

"Get help!!" Pam found herself being ordered and in any other time she would have told the person where to get off but Evie meant as much to her as she did to Joe, and if help was what he demanded then help is what she would get. So with that in mind she rushed off to acquire the nearest Doctor available.

"EVIE!!" He called out one last time before her cries miraculously seized allowing for a sigh of relief to finally escape his lips.

"What happened?" a voice at the door asked as they rushed over to the brunette.

"I was talking to her one minute and the next she was simply screaming." The old man briefly explained while focusing on his daughter and nothing else. This incident filling his heart with a sense of hope that she was coming out of this seemingly endless coma, but maybe his prayers weren't answered just yet.

"What?" he asked the Doctor bracing himself for the possible worst, but not entirely sure his heart could handle anymore and as if almost sensing this Pam placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"We're not out of the woods just yet Sir but her vitals are improving." The Doctor revealed and the elderly man across from him didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but instead he just settled for a confident handshake and accommodated it with a grateful smile.

Once the Doctor left, he focused his attention back on the image of his slumbering daughter.

"She's gonna be fine Joe." Pam firmly reminded him in an effort to defeat any doubt she once had, and his smile in response was enough to assure her that he too shared in her faith that Evie would be up and back to her active self in no time.

"I'm gonna call Matt and then get us some coffee." Joe proposed in a considerably lighter mood than before, but there was still a hint of worry whenever his gaze settled back on a sight he would never get used to or accept in any way for the obvious reason of course.

"Thanks." Was all Pam offered, sharing a quick kiss with Joe to convey her appreciation because even though she rarely showed it, there were many times when she was extremely close to giving up hope that her daughter would ever come out of this coma.

Thankfully that wasn't the case now, she reminded herself feeling comforted and strengthened with a new found determination to fight this till the end. Although there was one thing that still bothered her, more so the words her daughter kept screaming out like a mad woman.

"What was she dreaming about?"

* * *

He spent the last month on pins and needles, metaphorically speaking of course. What with dealing with the final procedures of his divorce to Marg, but what worried him more was the lack of improvement on Evie's state. He called the Hospital whenever he would get the chance and each time his heart broke that much further when he heard the words "no change".

It had been exactly 3 months since his accident and he had been recuperating fairly well with the mere exception of a few mild injuries here and there, but no injury could compare to the one weighing heavy on his slowly withering heart, especially the moment he woke to find Evie in a deep coma. The reason for it was unclear at the time but the Doctor's put it down to a combination of stress, emotionally and physically. Regardless of it, it still worried him and as a result it forced him to acknowledge something he had been trying to suppress for so long now. It was strange because he really thought his chance to experience the infamous "L" word had finally come with Marg and at first he swore it was there but apparently he was the only one feeling and showering it at the time.

Now all that mattered was Evie and being there for her through this tough time. He had postponed all the appointments on his calendar including an exclusive interview with E's Kristin, which of course he didn't mind missing out on all due to the personal conflict she had always had with him and his character on lost. He never paid a lot of attention towards this animosity because he had more crucial things to take care off rather than hearing her literally fantasise about Sawyer every time she happened be invited for an on set interview. To the extent where it freaked poor Josh out a bit, especially his wife Yessica who was fairly gung ho about it at first but as Kristin's obsession grew, so did Yessica's weariness of her. Never the less he did have more important things to take care off at the moment starting with picking up the phone.

"Hello" he tiredly spoke into the receiver and then grew wide eyed, filling his heart with hope that maybe prayers were indeed answered with what he was being informed of.

"I'll be right there." He firmly declared in a slightly livelier tone and then rushed down towards the Hospital where the woman of his many dreams laid waiting for his touch to almost rejuvenate her. He had never been one to believe in faith, but the last two months had changed him in more ways than one and he had one person in particular to thank for it.

* * *

"Matt, mphh…. wa…. mpphhh." Evie softly mumbled in her sleep worrying Pam once again, but both her and Joe were told that this was a normal tendency for any patient in the early stages of recovery. If anything this should be taken as a good sign because it proved that Evie was in fact heading down the right path to recovery.

Pam had always been so afraid of her baby girl branching into the realm of showbiz, situations such as these being one of the prime examples, but she also took into account that her little girl wasn't so little anymore and that sooner or later she would have to let her face the big bad world.

"Mrs. Lilly?" a voice suddenly brought the middle aged woman out of her thoughts only to finally be met with the man her daughter had fallen head over heels with, but couldn't due to the circumstances at the time.

"How is she?" he humbly asked while placing the bouquet of white Lilies in the vacant vase next to her bed.

Before Pam could even respond, the room was once again filled with Evie's moans of distress, the sound grabbing Matt's attention right away.

"Hey, hey it's me." Matt gently coaxed while taking keen observance of every mumbled word that came out of her mouth, more specifically what sounded like his name.

"I'm here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He confirmed feeling the need to assure the brunette below him that she wasn't and never would be alone from now on. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Pam on the other hand just gazed on at the scene in amusement and awe. Never had she seen such a genuine display of affection, with the way Matt gently caressed the side of Evie's face while talking to her, and in some ways it reminded her of Joe when they first met. The struggles they had to endure as a couple then seemed almost inevitable to conquer due their age at the time, but love truly conquered all in their situation and history was surely repeating itself now before her very eyes. The mere difference here was fear and it was understandable for so many reasons, one of them being their status.

"She kept calling for you, saying you had to wake up." Pam suddenly revealed, finally breaking the seemingly endless silence within the room.

He was admittedly confused at first by the last bit but a smile etched it's way onto his dishevelled features knowing that she was thinking of him as much as he was of her this whole time.

_If only I could tell her,_ he mentally stressed feeling like an utter fool for not having said it earlier.

"_If I did none of this would have happened." _

As if sensing his distress Pam took it upon herself to give him some time alone with Evie to perhaps convey some things. So with that in mind she made some excuse of checking in to see what was keeping Joe, and with that she was gone leaving Matt to basically talk his heart out.

He had continuously placed himself in this position for the last two months, wondering just what he was going to say to her when the time to came, specifically the one big change in his life.

"_**Lost's hunky Doctor single again?"**_

He wasn't overly thrilled that the news of his divorce had leaked to the press because despite everything that had happened between him and Marg in the last few months, he wanted to end on good terms with her and his brother Tom much to his reluctance at first. However he let bygones be bygones and gradually accepted their relationship in the end, believing that nothing could be gained from holding a grudge against something he was partly at fault for in the first place.

"I did it." He finally exclaimed with a sigh of relief, but frowned when it failed to elicit the reaction he had mentally pictured over and over, the image of Evie then running into his open arms as clear as the light of day. Though realisation soon kicked in and with that he reverted to focusing on the reality of the moment.

_God she's so beautiful,_ he mused not being able to say it enough times already but he couldn't exactly help the way he felt. He certainly learned the hard lesson for suppressing it all this time and allowing her to do the same. Something needed to be said once and for all regardless of the circumstances.

"Evie, I..." he stuttered wondering why it was so hard for him to say what he already felt with every beat of his heart.

_Here goes_, he said to himself, taking a deep breath and then finally allowing for the four letter word to roll of his tongue, but he was momentarily stilled in shock with what he saw next.

**Okay here's the skinny on what's happening here so far just to ease the confusion a bit. Basically I played with the whole "dream within a dream" concept here so the previous two chapters have been playing that out. Matt was unconscious in Evie's dream, but she is the one who is unconscious in the real world and there is a reason why I'm doing this. If ****you guys are still confused then please let me know and moi will be happy to clear it all up and who knows I may even slip up with a few spoilers in the bargain lol. **

**P.S. I completely mean no disrespect to Matthew, his wife or his kids for that matter cause they are the cutest little angels. This is just fiction and it was never my intent to disrespect good ol Foxy in any way. Just wanted to put this out there once again in case i'm told to remove this fic.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Okay I think I've doled out more than a fair share of confusion within this fic and as a peace offering here's an instalment with none of it.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

Enjoy

He didn't know whether it was his mind playing tricks with him or something but what he just saw was enough to convince him that it was in fact real, especially when she mumbled something seemingly incoherent, and he was too consumed with elation and relief to pay further note to what she was actually saying. What only seemed to matter at the moment was…..

She was awake!!

"Evie? Evie it's me. C'mon honey look at me." He desperately demanded knowing it was blatantly too much to ask of her in this state but at the same time he knew she had it in her to fight it much like her character on the show.

As if answering his prayers for the second time today, her eyes then started to flutter unhurriedly at first but gaining a gradual rhythm that lead to a positive outcome.

It had been so long since he had gotten the chance to stare into those luscious green eyes and to this moment they still held the power to fully captivate him.

"Evie?" he softly questioned while nearing his face closer to hers in an effort to gauge some sort of reaction to his voice, but all she continued to do instead was blankly stare at the roof above her. The life seemingly there but her spirit still dormant, and it disheartened him considerably though he kept an optimistic mind to the scene and pressed the call button for some professional help.

"Mmmm" the Doctor mused evoking a combined feeling of curiosity and annoyance from the three people now in the room.

"Mmm what?" Matt impatiently asked hoping that this was leading somewhere good and positive.

"Well the good news is that her vital signs are improving….."

"And the bad news?" Joe piped in beating both Pam and Matt to their own assumptions of where this was unfortunately leading.

The prolonged silence which followed Joe's questioning didn't comfort anyone in the room for the obvious reason of course, and much to their dismay their need for an answer would have to wait till the Doctor tended to the incessant beeping clearly suggesting an emergency of some kind.

Matt, knowing what was coming next stepped up and faced the Doctor with a look of determination to know no matter what the consequences.

"Sir please…."

"No. You're not leaving this damn room until you tell me that she's gonna be okay." He demanded in a tone and body language that wasn't to be trifled with in any way. So much so that even Pam and Joe were slightly taken aback as well.

"Sir I….I can't, I'm sorry." The Doctor stuttered to offer a growingly frustrated Matt and if it wasn't for Evie Pam and Joe, Matt knew he would have resorted to violence of a physical variety with this man before him.

"TELL ME!!" he shouted instead after taking one last look at the woman that still lay alive but utterly helpless. The very realisation of it strengthening his anger, especially with knowing that there was nothing he could do about it.

What would Jack do?

The answer to that question would be simple. He would take the task upon himself and fix it any way he could. However he wasn't Jack in this situation. He was just an ordinary man desperately looking to find some way to have the person he loved with him again.

_The person he loved__? Where the hell did that come from?_, he briefly paused to wonder just where the clear spontaneity in that came from, but he dismissed it in the end when the Doctor awarded him with yet another unsatisfactory response. However the only consolation he was offered this time was assurance that Evie's condition would continue to improve in the days to come. That wasn't the false hope talking.

With that said he offered the group one last apologetic look and rushed out of the room to tend to his latest patient, leaving Matt both annoyed and relieved at the same time. He however resorted to the latter when his eyes fell upon her.

Even in this almost catatonic state she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was moments like this that made him so able to relate to his character on Lost, especially with his character's deep sense of affection for hers. Sometimes his liking of her as a character slightly overlapped in the sense where it caused him to question his own feelings in reality. It was then he knew that something wasn't quite right with his life.

Now those feelings were all so clear to him as he continued to stare at the brunette that lay before him. Almost looking like she was trying to fight through this but having a hard time doing so. The very sight of this made him want to cry and fight for her at the same time. Yet he managed to keep his conflicting emotions in check in an effort to be her rock through this.

"She will overcome this. If there's anything my daughter can do is put up a hell of a fight and come out the victor." Joe encouragingly coaxed Matt with a pat on the back to show something more than reassuring comfort. It was almost like he was starting to accept the relationship he surmised Matt was already forming with his daughter, and all a truly astounded Matt could do in return to the wordless acknowledgement was offer a smile of thanks. With that Joe proposed that him and Pam were going to head back to the Hotel to catch up on some much needed rest now that they were clearly affirmed that Evie was in the okay, or surely on the way to it. Regardless of it all they were just happy that their daughter was awake again.

"Sir." Matt suddenly called out to the elderly man walking away with Pam in tow.

"Joe." The man corrected Matt with the hint of a brief smile before he gave the young man his attention.

"Here." Was all Matt said as he handed the man a set of keys. Keys belonging to the apartment he had recently purchased after his divorce. It was a spacious five bedroom unit with practically everything he needed with one exception of course, Evie. A part of him actually went against the idea of buying a new place without her visual and verbal approval. As absurd as it may have sounded to anyone else he knew it made sense in his mind.

"Matt I ca…."

"Si…Joe, please just take it. No one's there anyway and I think it's fair to say that I'm not going anywhere." He explained to the elderly couple while gaining a firmer hold on Evie's hand as he now sat at the edge of her hospital bed. A gesture to show them where his home was at the moment, and somehow it was enough for Joe to hesitantly accept in the end.

Once Matt was finally granted the privacy he truthfully wanted, he focused his gaze back on the beauty before him. The words he wanted to say earlier still on the tip of his tongue but what held him back was thinking whether it was still too soon. It had only been four months since divorce and ever since then the only thing he wanted to do was finally make his and Evie's relationship official but unfortunately tragedy struck at an unexpected time, and with that he was left with no choice but to put his feelings on hold.

Again the question presented itself, what would Jack do?

Yes his character was admittedly afraid of confessing his feelings for Kate much like he was with Evie at first, but he had a perfectly valid reason to do so at the time.

So what was holding him back now?

Fear of making that stage or fear of possible rejection as a result?

Other than his divorce, a lot of things had changed since her accident. Things he wasn't sure she would be quite okay with, but still he hoped that maybe she could see past it all and embrace what he knew her heart felt for him.

Here goes…..

* * *

**Yes we will find out what's changed in the next chapter and boy have they. So, do you guys wanna know?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Wow it's been a while since I updated this and since you guys wanted a new update or at least I hope you did lol, here it is.**

**Thanks for being so patient with moi :)**

_Other than his divorce, a lot of things had changed since her accident. Things he wasn't sure she would be quite okay with, but still he hoped that maybe she could see past it all and embrace what he knew her heart felt for him._

_Here goes….._

"Evie, I…."

"Knock knock." Was the greeting he was unexpectedly graced with and upon seeing the person he couldn't help but frown on the knowledge that this was the life he was made to live for the past few months due to a mistake on his part, and what cut him up more was that an innocent life was paying the price for it.

Coming to see Evie was his only freedom from it all.

"How is she?" the woman asked while placing a comforting hand on his back, immediately feeling it tense and tremble in what she naively assumed was a positive reaction at first, but over the last few weeks she could sense that it may have been for the complete opposite reason.

Still it failed to make her give in and give up a fight she may have fought on unfair ground, but now there was no choice in the matter. There was another life at stake.

Their unborn child.

As expected he didn't take the news all that well at first, but in order to do the right and respectful thing he accepted it and chose to stand by her, but also made it fairly clear that this was simply an arrangement, nothing more.

However actually following through with it was considerably easier for him than it was for her, and on one or two occasions she had gone to the lengths of trying to make it something more than an arrangement. Though all her efforts earned her was distrust, anger and honestly disbelief at the mere fact that she was capable of such an extent of manipulation. In her defence however all she was trying to do was give her baby the stable family life she never had.

"What are you doing here Rach?" Matt grumbled while keeping his eyes trained for any sign of improvement from the dormant beauty before him.

"She's still my friend Matt, no matter what happened." The woman explained feeling nothing but insulted at being questioned and obviously condemned for what she had done. This baby being the unfortunate reminder of it, but she knew that Evie would somehow grow to accept this in the same way Matt appeared to have, or that's what she thought all this time.

"Could this possibly have to do with what I said last night?"

"_She's half dead anyway so why bother."_

Granted it came out in the heat of the moment and probably from the considerable amount of anger for being constantly denied what she wanted, but she truly hoped that he would at least consider where she was coming from. As selfish and ungrateful as it sounded it was what her heart wanted with each beat.

"Yeah, well I'd like to be alone with her if you don't mind." Matt proceeded to argue the toss with her knowing that he was being a tad insensitive but at the same time he felt he was emotionally distressed enough to be. Besides getting used to the fact that you're having a baby with the "supposed" best friend of the woman you're in love with wasn't something he could easily adjust to or want for that matter.

"Matt, please…." Rachel tried one last time but all her efforts continued to achieve was the cold shoulder along with a "Just go", and with that she gave up and decided to leave, issuing one last look towards Evie on her way out.

Thankfully alone now, he took hold of her warm yet disappointingly still hand, but invested in the hope that it would just be a matter of time before she would be grasping his hand back with same strength he was now.

"_God, even like this she looks beautiful"_ , though in actual effect when was she not to him.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked himself in al honesty, desperately seeking an answer he knew Evie would have had.

She always did, and as much as it did admittedly put him out of place at times, he also grew intrigued and honestly amazed by the way she handled everything that was thrown at her.

Like the show for example.

He himself was scared to say the least when he unexpectedly entered the world of acting, but with some self training he gradually worked himself into the parts he was given to play. Whereas Evie was literally thrown into a fairly busy Pilot episode of a show that undoubtedly became one of the most watched in the world.

Acquiring that kind of jump in the industry was obviously not an easy one to take on and maintain, he guessed, especially if you're being constantly bombarded with the media nearly every minute of the day like he was, but much to his amazement she handled it like a pro and humbly came out a victor.

That was just one of the qualities he loved the most about her. Though the competitive yet equally thrilling games they "coincidentally" ended up playing against each other came in at a pretty close draw. His competitive streak finally meeting it's match and he didn't know whether to feel offended or physically drawn to it.

There was simply no questioning that when it came to her.

"I miss you so damn much, you know that." Matt spoke to the woman before him, almost wishing with every fibre of his being to be answered in some way or form, but all he unfortunately received was the steady beeping of her heart rate monitor. However he failed to give up at that point and simply continued on with what he wanted to say.

Going on to then tell her everything that had happened within the last four months, his divorce, what was currently happening on the show and the new mysteries that of course brought forth a whole range of new questions along with it. Him laughing out loud at the one question that still failed to be answered.

_Will Jack and Kate ever hook up?_

All he said in return is that there was lot more story to tell, which there in fact was and in the midst of it all he secretly hoped that there would at least be a suggestive direction as to where this dreaded triangle was heading, or if that would continue to be one of the unanswered mysteries of "Lost".

With all that conveyed and out of the way, he got to the part he was avoiding the most. The part about the baby he had no choice but to Father with Rachel, despite his vague suspicions at first which later turned out to just be denial for the obvious reason.

As much as he felt like an enormous weight had just been lifted off his shoulders, it still failed to eliminate the guilt. He felt like he had betrayed her and what they had in the short space of time they did have.

He was at an admitted loss for words at the minute and that could have been due to the spilling emotions he had kept pent up for so long. The frustration, the loneliness, the sadness, all of it culminating in the form of something he barely had the strength or courage to offer through his breakdown.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He managed to choke out before he gave in and collapsed, both physically and emotionally.

"Mppph...Ma…..Matt?"

That sound definitely wasn't the heart rate monitor or his imagination.

* * *

**So there you go guys. A bit of a short chapter yes, but I've done it** **mainly because it's sort of an introduction to the next level this fic will be taking. A turning point if you want to call it. **

**Next Chapter: Picks up exactly where this one left off…….**

**More surprises are yet to come as well. However it's all up to you guys and** **whether you feel that the constant confusion doled out in this fic has resulted in nothing but sheer insanity on my part lol.**


End file.
